Latent Magic
by theblackspot
Summary: Snape gets drunk and accidentally buys a wife. Rated M for adult content. SnapeOC. This is a very naughty farce. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

B LATENT MAGIC /B

Chapter One

The Farwig pub was old and run down. The lowlifes that frequented it were rejects from Knockturn Alley. Inside, the ceiling was low and tar from the fires covered the paint in between the beams. Dark alcoves, perfect for hiding their occupants, could be found everywhere.

Snape ordered a bottle of whisky, taking it and a 'none too clean' glass to one of the alcoves. He ducked his head, barely missing an overhead beam, and settled himself on a seat. Pouring a shot of whisky, he carefully placed the bottle down on the rickety table in front of him. From his vantage point, he could observe his fellow drinkers without being seen. Even Death Eaters avoided the place, so he could get drunk in relative peace and quiet.

His alcove was close to a small, low stage. A grubby, thin man stepped up and rang a bell. "Quiet, scum bags," he shouted. "Cyril Butter here has a proposition for you. Take it away, Cyril."

A short, fat man clambered up, dragging a female behind him, and joined the thin man. 'Ah!' thought Snape. 'Entertainment.' He poured himself another glass.

"This here," said Cyril Butter, "is my daughter." He pulled the woman forward and removed the cowl covering her head. There were sniggers as her hair was revealed. It was cut short and parted down the middle. One side was black and the other, white. She stared into the distance with a pair of dark, nearly black eyes. Snape smirked.

"She doesn't say much. Can't – totally mute. Also, she's deaf. Very handy things to have in a woman, don't you think?" Cyril smiled as his growing audience laughed at this. "I've decided to auction her off. Now the lucky winner will be wed tonight and there is a room waiting for the happy couple upstairs. The marriage must be consummated then or it will be annulled in the morning."

"Let's see a bit more of her then," shouted a voice from the dark.

"Now I have to be honest with you," Cyril said, while removing his daughter's outer robe. Snape was appreciative of the shapely figure revealed. "I'm not called 'Honest Cyril' for nothing. She's been married before. Twice." Snape's eyebrows rose. "Both times, annulled. The men couldn't get it up, see. So I only want real men bidding. Right, got that? Who'll start me at twenty Galleons? Do I see a bidder?"

"What's the wench's name then, Cyril?" asked an elderly man, while counting out a few coins into his hand.

"Brandy," yelled Cyril at the old man. Snape choked on his whisky. 'The man must have been pissed when he named her. Brandy Butter. Merlin's teeth.' He refilled his glass.

"What kind of magic can she do? I'm not bidding for a Squib," a voice from the back called out.

"Alright, alright. She can't do magic. I told you, she can't speak. But she's a hard worker," said Cyril, trying to hide his dismay as sections of the crowd moved away. "Who'll start me at ten Galleons? She's got to be worth at least ten."

The elderly man shouted out, "I'll give you thirty Sickles and four Knuts."

"Grandpa, you'll be dead in a week. Think of your heart." Cyril looked around for another bidder.

"Four Galleons." A stout, thirtyish man with a pockmarked face raised his hand.

"Five."

"Ten."

The bidding stopped at sixteen Galleons and twenty Sickles. Cyril did not look very happy. After paying for the room upstairs, he would barely have enough to drink the week out, let alone the month he was hoping for.

Snape sneered at the low price the man had got for his daughter. Brandy turned and looked directly into Snape's eyes. He shivered. The look seemed to speak volumes to him, but he could not put his finger on exactly what it was. He gulped down his whisky. The bottle was marked and sealed with a charm before he stood up. He walked over to the bar as Mr Finger went up to claim his bride. Snape left as the wedding ceremony started.

The cold air hit him, making Snape stagger. Pulling himself together, he Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He had a room booked for two nights.

'Two whole nights away from Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and, not forgetting Potter. I cannot get through the first term of the new school year without a small break,' he had said to himself. Now, undressing quickly, he flung himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He curled his lip at the memory of the night's 'entertainment'. The antics of the dregs of wizard society always amused him. He'd go back tomorrow to see if the groom had indeed 'got it up'. There was still a two-thirds full bottle of whisky waiting for him behind the bar.

He slipped under the covers and curled up to go to sleep, but found those darks eyes coming back to haunt him. "Bugger," he muttered, reaching for a phial of Dreamless Sleep. Snape drifted off into darkness thinking about those eyes.

He awoke late the next morning, still a bit groggy from the Dreamless Sleep and whisky. Dressed, he went downstairs and ordered a large fry-up and copious cups of coffee.

Feeling slightly more alive, he left the Leaky Cauldron for Diagon Alley - Flourish & Blotts to be precise. There was a small tome on different uses of Bundimun secretion that he wanted. While he was there, he browsed through some of the latest books, but there was nothing that took his interest. The second-hand section yielded a book by Arsenius Jigger he did not have in his collection.

With both books wrapped up and tucked away in a large pocket in his robe, he walked towards the Apothecary. Snape had made a long list of all the ingredients his pupils would need for the following term. After asking for them to be delivered, he went and had lunch in a fairly decent Italian restaurant he had found on Charing Cross Road.

Returning to Diagon Alley, he placed a large order for cauldrons. "You can never have too many, especially with the Neville Longbottoms of this world at Hogwarts," he told the shopkeeper. He saw Lucius Malfoy coming out of Gringotts. Not wishing to spend time with any Death Eaters today, Snape Disapparated.

The Farwig looked even grubbier and more desolate in the grey afternoon light. Snape opened the creaking door, ducked his head and walked straight to the bar. Retrieving his bottle and receiving a glass even dirtier than yesterday's, he made his way to the alcove he had occupied last night. Cleaning the glass with his wand, he poured himself a shot.

Snape was surprised to see how many people were propping up the bar at this time of the day. Some he recognised from the previous night. Most of them looked as if they had not been home or to work at all. As another body slid to the floor, Snape curled his lip. The unconscious body was manhandled by two burly individuals, and thrown into the old horse trough outside. Snape had seen the green sludge filling the trough and shuddered as he weighed the pros and cons of warm sludge versus cold sludge.

He couldn't quite hear the words, but there was a lot of shouting going on at the other end of the pub. A man broke away and headed in Snape's direction. "I could have had ten whores for the price of her," the man yelled. He yanked open the door and stomped outside, slamming the door behind him.

'So the groom didn't manage to get it up last night.' Snape smirked into his glass. 'I wonder if they'll re-auction tonight. Mr Butter must be loving it, selling and regaining his daughter in one piece, night after night. That's the third marriage annulled.' He poured another shot. 'She must be doing something to them. Someone will twig, and then there'll be hell to pay. Shame I won't be here to see it.' Remembering those eyes made his eyebrows snap together. He gulped the whisky and refilled his glass.

The pub was filling up. The burst of raucous laughter jarred on Snape's ears. Thinking he might make an early night of it, he screwed the cap back onto the now nearly empty bottle. The thin, grubby man from last night was back on the stage, ringing that stupid bell. "Listen up, you 'orrible lot. Cyril Butter did not get the son-in-law he wanted last night. Greg Finger was found to be somewhat short in a certain department." When the laughter died down, he continued, "I said I'd let him have another go. Last one though, or none of yous will have anythin' to keep the whores happy." He grinned as the crowd laughed again. "Cyril, come on. Better luck this time. Eh?"

Cyril dragged his daughter back onto the stage. Snape unscrewed the bottle, poured another drink and leant back in his chair. He thought Cyril would be lucky to get five Galleons. Brandy was now sporting a very fetching black eye. 'Probably courtesy of the previous groom,' thought Snape. The bidding started slowly. After half an hour, it had reached the princely sum of two Galleons, eighteen Sickles and twenty-eight Knuts. Snape poured the remainder of the bottle into his glass. He downed the glass in one gulp. Brandy looked at him again. 'Those eyes,' he thought. Unable to stop himself, he raised his hand and shouted, "Twenty Galleons."

All conversation in the pub stopped. People were craning their necks to look at the idiot who had bid so much. "Sold to the scowling chap," said Cyril. Looking at Snape and the empty bottle had him rubbing his hands. 'A new pub tomorrow, no problem. What a little money spinner my daughter is turning out to be.'

Snape found himself hauled to his feet, and was practically pushed all the way to the front. He staggered onto the stage, where a minister had appeared. 'Or was that two ministers? How much did I drink?'

"Twenty Galleons, if you please." Cyril held his hand out. Snape, finding it difficult to stand up straight, reached into his robe and brought out a handful of coins. Slowly, each Galleon was counted out into Cyril's hand. Snape returned the rest to his pocket.

"Coffee. I need coffee. Black. Lots of it. Now," Snape shouted, reeling in the direction of Brandy. "Hello, darling," he leered. "Do you come here often?" 'Shit,' he thought. 'That whisky was strong. I'll kill the landlord later.' Snape found a chair placed behind him and promptly sat down. A table in front of him stopped him from falling forwards.

Someone had taken pity on him and had placed a large mug of steaming, black coffee on the table. Snape took a slurp, scalding his mouth. He put the mug down, sloshing the liquid onto the table. He wiped most of the mess up with his sleeve. "Sorry," he hiccupped to Brandy, who was now sitting next to him. Snape had an almost irresistible urge to giggle. Suppressing the urge, he glowered at the minister standing on the other side of the table.

The voice in front of him droned on and on. Snape found his eyes beginning to shut. Cyril poked him in the back, making Snape sit up a bit. Each time the minister required an answer, Cyril prodded Snape. Snape was starting to get annoyed. He downed the now cooled coffee and held out the mug for more. "I can answer myself, you insufferable…" He didn't know how to finish for once. That sobered him up a bit more. He felt the ring on his little finger being pulled off, but ignored it as another mug of coffee arrived. Snape cautiously sipped the hot liquid.

He heard the words, "Now you may kiss the bride." Putting the mug down, he puckered up and leant towards his wife. She gave him a swift peck before she pushed him back onto his chair.

The happy couple were escorted upstairs, with Snape ricocheting off the walls, and finally they were all alone.

A/N: My thanks to sheri164 for checking this over.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

A/N: I had to 'clean' this up to post here. Lots of bad sex abounds but I have to keep it within the TOS. I should mention that there is lots of farce interspersed with HBP and onwards. There is a plot and this is not PWP even if I do go OTT at times. Enjoy.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Chapter Two

"God, I need a piss," said Snape, opening a door and finding it was a cupboard. He snatched at another handle. Success. "Well, Brandy Butter," he giggled, relieving himself, "it looks like it is just you and me tonight." Dashing cold water on his face revived him somewhat. Returning to the room, he found Brandy sitting up in bed with a nightie on. "What are you wearing that thing for," he shouted at her. "Oops, sorry, you're deaf." He disrobed quickly, flinging his boots into a corner. His shirt and trousers swiftly followed suit. Dressed only in white y-fronts, he slid in next to Brandy. He leered at her, moving his eyebrows up and down. "Do you come here often? Shit, I've asked you that before, haven't I?"

He frowned at her black eye and put his wand up to her face, narrowly missing poking her in an eye. The bruise disappeared a bit. Satisfied, he tossed his wand onto the pile of clothes in the corner.

Brandy took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. Snape could feel her nipple under her nightie. He squeezed it like a lemon. She swiftly removed his hand. Snape had only had sex with the whores down in Knockturn Alley. They usually just spread their legs and let him enter so he could quickly satisfy himself. His fuzzy brain recalled some talk when he was a teenager of women wanting more than that.

She removed the offending nightie and held a breast up towards him. Snape stared. He didn't see real breasts very often. The whores didn't bother undressing. The odd peek-a-boo bra, revealed from under a cloak, had never seized his attention as much as this rosebud tipped breast. Brandy grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. With his face shoved in her chest, he opened his mouth to protest. Finding a nipple so close, his mouth instinctively closed over it.

Sucking vigorously, he opened one eye to look at her face. Brandy appeared to be enjoying it. Feeling bolder, he tweaked the other nipple. He checked again. Her eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her face. Moving his body upwards, he let out an enormous, noisy fart. Brandy, being deaf, didn't hear. Snape wafted the sheets back and forth, hoping to dispel the smell that was hitting his nose.

Brandy grabbed his head and shoved her tongue down his throat. Snape gagged. He waved his hands about wildly, thinking he was going to suffocate. When Brandy came up for air, he acted quickly. Pinning her to the bed, he held her wrists down next to her head. Lying almost on top of her, he let go of one wrist and his hand began to spread her legs. Curiosity got the better of him and he began to explore with his fingers. The wetness surprised him. He looked suspiciously at her. Had she peed herself?

She grabbed him down below, and began to massage him a little too hard for comfort. Snape, with his eyes watering, took hold of her hand and eased the grip slightly. He sighed, "Ooh, that is so-o go-od." He positioned himself between her legs and slowly, he began his descent. Meeting resistance halfway, an expression of bafflement came on his face. "What the hell…" he began to say. "Oh fuck, she's a virgin." He saw her face screwed up, waiting for the pain. He remembered listening to conversations between his fellow students talking about virgins, that it hurt them the first time. "I'm sorry," he said, "this is going to hurt." He plunged straight into her and felt her nails dig into his back. "Ouch!"

Once in, he took a breather. He could wait – a bit. When he saw the expression of pain diminish from her face, he started again. As there was no change in her expression, his movements became faster. He thought this was the best shag he'd ever had. He grunted loudly as he thrust deeper. Coming seconds later, he flopped down on top of her.

Brandy pushed him off. Bringing her hands down, she began to pleasure herself. Snape vaguely opened an eye, noting her bucking motions as she satisfied herself. She curled up against him, and when she saw him asleep, she shut her eyes, quickly drifting off.

&&&&&&&&&

"Oh shite," groaned Snape. "Bugger. Fuck. Why did I drink so much last night?" He moved his body and felt an alien being in his bed. It was no good. He had to get up now. Reaching for the nearest door, he threw up in the cupboard. Glassy eyed, he tried another door. 'No, that's the corridor. Not good if you're naked.' Third time lucky, he found the bathroom. Having a quick piss, he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. "Merlin's beard. That was a skinful I had last night." He brushed his teeth, using an unfamiliar toothbrush, and washed his face with cold water.

Knowing he wasn't about to die didn't stop the thought that he wished he had. The realisation that this was not the Leaky Cauldron came to him slowly. They never would dare to have such garish wallpaper. He shut his eyes against the lurid green and red swirls that met them. 'Clothes. Where are my clothes?' He half opened his eyes and peered around the room. 'There. In the corner.' Rapidly garbing himself, his eyes shot back to the bed as his brain caught up with him. There was a body in there.

Dressing hurriedly, he kept his eyes trained on the body beneath the covers. It moved. Snape cautiously approached it. With his wand in one hand, he prodded the lump under the covers with the other.

It stirred. Arms came out and pulled the covers down. "Ooh fuck!" muttered Snape, as the memories came flooding back. He sat down on the bed and stared at those dark eyes, a mirror of his own. She smiled nervously at him. Snape felt himself getting aroused. 'Shit, not now. I need to think.' Her arms snaked around his neck and Snape forgot to think. His creased clothes were flung off. This body was his. He licked the side of her face, ignoring her quizzical look as he did.

The proffered breast was pounced on by his lips. He belched loudly. Working his way downwards, he ignored the voices in his head telling him to think. Reaching her lower area, his tongue came out and began to lick. Spitting hairs out, he moved further down. His nose accidentally began to caress her and he let his tongue explore.

Her hips moving in time with him eventually penetrated his brain. He moved his head back to her breasts. His manhood was throbbing and he began to push into her. Her arms clasped him to her. He lowered one hand back down to play with her as he sheathed himself in her. She clawed his back. The pain drove him on.

A knock at the door made Snape stop in mid-thrust. The door opened with a crash. Cyril Butter, the landlord and a few other cronies entered. Seeing the couple midway through intercourse, they beat a hasty retreat. Cyril's face had turned a most interesting hue of red.

Snape felt his member shrivel. The amusement in his wife's eyes was not comforting. 'My wife! She's my wife. I married this girl.' He looked down at her. The full memory of the previous night's transactions came flooding back to him. He had a wife. He had consummated the marriage. There would be no backing out. 'Bugger. What was Dumbledore going to say? What were the other members of staff going to say? His students? Potter? Grief - Lord Voldemort?' He shivered. This was going to be difficult to explain. 'I have a war to fight. Having a wife will slow me down.'

He looked down at her. He liked the weird hair. Her nose was crooked. It was cute. 'Cute!' The thought brought him to his senses. That he desired this woman did not negate the fact he was involved in many dangerous missions. 'God, she was lovely.' He absentmindedly dropped a kiss on her nose.

'Deaf. Mute. Could be to my advantage. I'm going to have to owl Dumbledore.' He lay back, biting his bottom lip, as Brandy began to lick her way down his body. When she reached his lower regions, he sucked in his breath. 'Yes. I…will…owl…thingy...' His thoughts became muddled as he pulled Brandy up and stuck his tongue down her throat. Feeling her wet, and subconsciously knowing it was a 'good' thing, he pressed himself into her.

He found if he moved slowly, rubbing himself against her, a funny look came into her eyes. The more he moved, the more she clasped him. Soon, he was thrusting for all his worth and Brandy was bucking up beneath him. A glazed look came over her face as the shudders ground to a halt. Snape thrust a few times more, screaming as he came inside her.

Shattered, he lay beside her for some time before moving. "That has got to be the best cure for a hangover, ever," he said. He leaned over and kissed a naked shoulder. "I don't think your father will be able to auction you again."

He pulled her by her chin until she was facing him. "Can you lip read?" he asked. Relieved when she nodded, he told her, "I have to sort a few things out. Can you get dressed?" She shook her head. "Why?"

Brandy stood up and walked to the cupboard. She pulled out her clothes that were covered with vomit. "Oh hell!" said Snape. He grabbed his wand and began to clean the clothes. "The smell, I'm afraid, will stay until they are properly laundered. Can you cope until then?"

They both dressed and then sat on the bed. "I have to go to the Leaky Cauldron to collect my things and write a few letters. I'll try not to be too long. Will you be all right?" Snape didn't think the room would be available for much longer and did not like the thought of Brandy waiting downstairs. He wanted to take her to the Leaky Cauldron even less. Too many people he knew; too many questions. "If you have to leave the room, find somewhere quiet to sit where you won't be noticed," he instructed her. "Understood?" Relieved, he stood up. "I'll go now." He patted her on her head and Disapparated.

He quickly owled Dumbledore, giving him the barest details. Packing was accomplished quickly after he had changed out of his creased clothes. He grabbed a quick bite. It was not good Apparating any distance on an empty stomach. Snape then returned to the Farwig.

Snape found Brandy sitting in an alcove, being yelled at by her previous husband. "You bitch," Greg Finger was saying. "I'm not standing for it. I want my money's worth from you." He grabbed Brandy's robe, ripping it and exposing her bra.

Having seen and heard enough, Snape drew his wand and 'Stupefied' Finger. He released him from the spell only after he kicked Finger towards the door. "You will leave my wife alone, you miserable cur." Snape's lip curled at the undignified heap Finger had landed in.

The torn robe was a bit more problematic. Snape wasn't very good at repairing clothing. He did his best, but the material looked a bit lumpy. "Have you anything else you can wear?" he asked. Dismayed at the shake of her head, he said, "Stay here. I'll go and get you a few items." He Disapparated to Diagon Alley. Fortunately, it was still early and no one was there to see him enter the second-hand robe shop. It took him less than forty-five minutes to buy Brandy a complete wardrobe. Extracting a robe, he requested the rest to be sent to Hogwarts. Feeling his funds had been depleted enough, he Apparated back to the Farwig.

He arrived just in time to see Mr Finger throw a hex at Brandy. Snape dropped his package and drew his wand. The hex bounced off Brandy and hit Mr Finger squarely on his chest, knocking him backwards. Snape watched in amazement as one of Mr Finger's cronies threw another hex, only to have it bounce back at him. 'Can't do magic, eh? Interesting.' He retrieved his package, put an arm around Brandy, and Disapparated.

They hadn't gone far. Snape and Brandy arrived at a small copse. "Here. Try this for size," Snape said, unwrapping the package and revealing a dark green robe. Brandy quickly changed. The robe was a bit loose, but otherwise was much nicer than her old one. Snape disposed of the wrapping and old robe with his wand. "Next stop, Hogwarts," he said, grabbing her again.

A/N: Thanks again to sheri164 for her invaluable help.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

B LATENT MAGIC /B

Chapter Three

Arriving at the gates of Hogwarts, Snape looked around to check that they were not observed. He led Brandy along a side path away from the main gate until they reached a tunnel which led them directly to his dungeon. Unlocking the wards on the door, he opened it and entered. Brandy came in behind, and bumped into Snape when he stopped walking. "Welcome to your new home," said Snape, brandishing an arm towards the entire room, nearly whacking Brandy as he turned.

It was dark. The only natural light came from the small, high, arched windows, set back in thick stone walls. The walls were devoid of any decoration, except lighting sconces. The bed was large enough for more than two people, but the covers were made up with military precision. Each corner was folded with an exact forty-five degree crease. There were two comfortable chairs, their leather faded and cracked, sited in front of a large fireplace adorned with gargoyles. A wardrobe, a couple of small tables, one larger table and a huge chest were the remaining bits of furniture. A door in one corner led to a large bathroom. The other door led to Snape's private laboratory and to his office. Another laboratory, mainly used for detentions, was accessed through a door off the further side of his office.

Snape knew his private quarters were bare and unwelcoming. It never bothered him before, as he only slept and occasionally read there. Sometimes, Dumbledore came down to share a bottle of wine, but he was the only visitor. He stuck his head in the fireplace to give Dumbledore a call. "Albus, did you get my owl? I was wondering if you could come down here, if at all possible?"

Dumbledore looked at the head in his fireplace. "Certainly, Severus. Just give me five minutes to finish off this letter."

Pulling his head out of the fireplace, Snape stared at his wife, who was now sitting in one of the chairs. He saw she was wearing his signet ring on her ring finger. It seemed very loose. A vague recollection of it being removed wormed its way back into his mind. He opened the large chest and began to delve. The box he was looking for was right at the bottom. Replacing everything, he picked up the box and walked over and sat in the other chair. Snape unlocked the box with his wand and opened the lid. It took several minutes before he found what he was looking for.

"This was my mother's ring. I think it's a bit more appropriate." Kneeling down, he removed his signet ring, gently wriggled his mother's ring onto her finger, and replaced the signet ring on his little finger. Snape didn't notice her wince as he used her knee to lever himself up.

Dumbledore made his appearance through the fireplace. "Good evening," he said to Snape. "And this must be Brandy. How nice to meet you my dear." He took one of her hands in his. "It seems you have put our Potions Master into a bit of a quandary." Dumbledore sat down, leaving Snape standing, leaning against the mantle.

"I think it might be best if this was kept from everyone," said Snape. "Imagine if Voldemort got wind of this. He always promised me a bride from one of the noble families when he won." He paced about a bit. "I can't have a wife called Brandy. I'll be the laughing stock of the school."

Brandy, following the conversation, looked a mite upset at this criticism of her name. She pulled out a piece of paper from her shoe and handed it to Dumbledore. He read it and handed it to Snape. "She does have the most delightful middle name. Perhaps you could use that," Dumbledore suggested.

Snape looked down at a copy of his marriage certificate. Yes, Brandy did have a middle name. "Oriole. That's a window. Grief, her parents can't spell either."

"But a window lets in light. And if my memory serves me right, most oriole windows are of stained glass. Beautiful." He twinkled at Brandy. "Would you prefer to be known as Oriole?"

She twinkled back at him, shrugging her shoulders. Brandy rose and laid a hand on Snape's arm. Her eyes searched his. He looked down at her. Those eyes were delicious. "Oriole." He ran the word round his mouth with his tongue. Better. "Okay, Oriole it is. Well, in company anyhow." Snape conceded that, somehow, he had become fond of the name Brandy. He sat on the chair recently vacated by Brandy, and pulled her down onto his lap. "What are we going to do? Voldemort, etcetera?"

"Brandy, my dear." Dumbledore leaned closer to her. "This is going to sound very strange to you. We need to keep you hidden. It's not going to be very pleasant being cooped up here, but I'm sure we can find things to amuse you. Severus, your husband, has been on a very dangerous mission." Brandy looked at her husband. Snape squeezed her hand. "I'm sure Severus will let you out when he considers it safe. Won't you, dear boy?"

"I have to work as well," Snape said. "I teach here, and being a head of house does take up a lot of my time. Have you heard of Voldemort?" Brandy put her thumb and index finger close together. "A little bit?" Seeing her nod, Snape continued, "He's not a very nice person. If he knew about you, he might decide to kill you." The alarm in her face made him hug her closer. "I don't want that. There has been too much death. Will you agree to remain hidden? It shouldn't be forever." Brandy vigorously nodded her head.

"That's settled then. I'll arrange for a house-elf to deliver meals here without alerting anyone else. It might be best, Severus, if you put some Silencing Charms on these rooms," said Dumbledore as he rose. "I'm very pleased to have met you, Brandy. I'll visit as often as I can." He stepped into the fireplace and with a 'whoosh,' was gone.

"Brandy, can we go to bed now?" Snape asked. Feeling her body so close to him was driving him mad. She bent her head and kissed him gently. He stood up, holding her in his arms. Brandy clutched him tightly. "I won't drop you – yet," he said, dumping her on his bed. "We have time before lunch."

They divested themselves of their garment in record time. Lying next to each other naked, they stared into each other's eyes. Snape closed his eyes first and began to kiss her. He enjoyed the feel of this warm body next to his. Her skin was so soft. He trailed his fingers down the length of her body. Snape pulled her tightly to him, as she brought her hands down to caress him. Snape grasped a breast and kneaded it. She quickly brought a hand up and eased the pressure slightly.

Taking the hint, Snape began a more methodical, gentle caress of her breast. Finally he succumbed, bending his head and sucking gently. Brandy tweaked his balls, making him twitch. He brought his hand down and felt inside her. God, she was ready and he quickly entered her. Much huffing and puffing ensued from Snape as he tried to match his wife's gyrations beneath him.

The result of his patience was a long drawn out shudder as Brandy ground her hips against his. Pleased with himself, Snape took his time enjoying the pleasures of her body. Thirty seconds later, unable to contain himself further, he came, screaming loudly.

"Could you keep that noise down?" demanded the Bloody Baron as he marched up to bed. "It's enough to wake the dead." He grinned at Brandy as she hastily covered herself with the sheet. "You've been warned. I'll keep quiet, but next time the whole school will know." He marched right through them and the wall behind the bed.

"Bugger," said Snape, "Dumbledore did tell me. I'll set them - when I get up." He kissed Brandy and then tweaked her nose for good measure. Brandy grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. Soon a full-scale pillow fight took place. Snape laughed as he managed to hit Brandy full on her backside.

An elf coughed. That there was a naked man and woman bashing each other with pillows was none of his business, but lunch was ready. Brandy covered various bits of herself with the pillow.

Snape, unabashed, asked, "Right, Slowit, what delectable concoctions do you have for us?"

"If you please, sir," said Slowit, unsure of himself. Professor Snape was never this cheerful. Professor Dumbledore was right in keeping this totally hush-hush. "It's fish pie and peas followed by syrup sponge."

"Great," said Snape. "I'm starved. Could almost eat a horse." Turning to Brandy, he asked, "Care to join me?" Brandy was still looking at Slowit. Finally comprehending his wife was nervous about being naked around other beings, he dismissed Slowit. "Come on. I don't expect you had any breakfast at the Farwig, did you?" Seeing her shake her head, he dragged her from the bed and sat her down in a chair.

He pulled the large table with the food on it over in front of her, and set the other chair down opposite. It amused Snape eating starkers opposite a naked woman. He wondered what his students would say if they knew. Brandy's table manners left a lot to be desired. 'Chewing with her mouth open is not very appealing,' he thought.

Wiping the last crumb from his mouth with his napkin, Snape thought about what to do next. He was a bit full and he didn't think sex was a good idea. Emitting a loud belch, he sat back, patting his stomach. 'A bath,' he thought. 'Excellent idea.'

"Is there anything you want to do while I bathe?" inquired Snape. Holding her thumb and index finger tips together, Brandy made small circular motions with her hand. "Writing? No. Drawing?" Snape did not understand. Brandy went and fetched her robe and pointed to a seam. The penny dropped. "Sewing! Put your robe on. I'll call for Slowit."

When Slowit arrived, he listened carefully to the request Snape made. "Where would I find such things?" he squeaked.

Exasperated, Snape growled. "Try the Muggle artefact stores," he shouted at the cowering house-elf.

Ten minutes later, Slowit returned with a small sewing kit. Setting it down on a small table, he vanished.

Snape's bath was ready and he left Brandy to her own devices. Settling down in the hot, bubble filled bath, he began to hum tunelessly to himself. 'If I can keep Brandy secret until the war is over, life will be just about perfect,' he thought. Thinking about the reaction he would get from the students tonight, when Dumbledore gave them the other bit of news about him, made him chuckle. Imitating Dumbledore, Snape said, "Professor Snape will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Returning to his normal voice, he shouted, "Put that in your pipe, Potter, and smoke it. Sucker!" A pleased sneer played on his lips.

Feeling he wasn't alone, he opened his eyes. Brandy was standing over him, staring. The bath was large, so Snape asked, "Would you care to join me?" Brandy did not need a second invitation. She stripped off and sat down at the other end. Snape topped up the hot water from the centrally placed taps. He felt her toes playing with his balls. Lying back and shutting his eyes, he enjoyed the sensation. Snape raised his foot and placed it on her breast, moving his heel in a small round motion.

He felt her mouth cover his big toe. Her tongue began to snake around his toe. Snape's reaction surfaced from the water. Brandy began to soap her body. Snape stared as her hands caressed her body. Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled her on top of him. "Ouch," he said, moving her slightly. Her legs straddled him and she pushed herself down on him. He pulled her up and down. Her body, lubricated with the soap, slid easily over his body, squelching occasionally. Brandy began to nibble his earlobe. Releasing his grip, he gave in to her ministrations.

His mouth found hers and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. The sound of water splashing over the edge of the bath was ignored as they came together. Brandy lay on him until the water began to cool. They dried each other and curled up in bed together. Snape buried his face in his wife's hair and held her close. Contented, he drifted off to sleep.

Snape was awakened by a nudge from Brandy. He was already horny and began to push his hardness against her hip. Opening his eyes to find out why she wasn't playing, he saw her, sheet drawn up to under her chin, pointing at the fireplace. The head of Dumbledore grinned from the grate.

A/N: Thanks again to sheri164 for her invaluable help and encouragement.

You may have noticed Brandy's initials spell BOB. It was a Black Adder moment. And yes, I do know Oriole is an American bird, but I don't think Snape or Dumbledore will be familiar with American birds (Sues or otherwise).


	4. Chapter 4

Brandy settles down to marriage with Snape, while he realises he has some responsibilities.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

LATENT MAGIC

Chapter Four

"Shit," exclaimed Snape. "Albus, you gave me a fright. What do you want?"

"Severus, the students have arrived. Harry Potter is missing and I need you to find him," explained Dumbledore, amused at the disgruntled Snape. "The Sorting Hat ceremony will be starting in ten minutes."

"Bugger!" said Snape, dressing quickly. "I'll be ready in two shakes. Where do you think Potter is?" Carefully, he kept his back to Dumbledore, only turning around when his hardness had gone down.

"I believe he is being escorted to the gates as we speak. I received a message meant for Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "See you at dinner." His head disappeared in a flash.

"I'll get a screen put up, or something," muttered Snape. He ruffled Brandy's hair. "Sorry. Work calls. No rest for the wicked. I'll be back as quickly as I can." He dropped a kiss on her lips and went out, robes billowing behind him, muttering wards as he shut each door. Snape grabbed a lantern and made his way to the gate. "Bloody, stupid Potter!"

When he eventually joined the Head Table, he felt a bit guilty that he had taken his anger out on Potter and Tonks in such a vindictive manner. Snape comforted himself that Potter might even try a bit harder this term. Spearing the final piece of treacle tart from under Dumbledore's nose made him wonder how Brandy was enjoying dinner by herself.

Trying very hard to look modest when Dumbledore announced his appointment to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Snape raised his hand to the gasps of the students. 'Ha ha. Thought I'd never get it, did you?' He smirked inwardly.

Snape had to spend some time with the Slytherin students, accepting the accolades for his recent appointment. Malfoy was surprisingly subdued, but Snape was interested only in returning to his quarters.

Brandy was busy altering her robe. He watched her inserting a dart with what he recognised as extremely fine stitches. 'She may not be able to do magic, but perhaps she could help with some preparation work for me.' He was still puzzled by the rebounding hexes at the Farwig. He would have to discuss that with Dumbledore sometime.

His shadow over her work made Brandy look up. She beamed at him, placing her work down on the table. "Where were we, before we were rudely interrupted?" asked Snape. He pulled her to her feet. Since Brandy was already half undressed, Snape slowly undid the rest of her garments, kissing the bare flesh as it was exposed.

Kicking his boots off, he allowed her to undress him. With one trouser leg still attached to his foot, he leant her back on the table. He marvelled at the pale, succulent flesh below him as he entered her. When she winced, he stopped. "What's wrong?" He lifted her up to a more upright position. A few pins sticking out from her sewing had pierced her back. Snape guiltily pushed her sewing onto the floor before kissing her throat.

Brandy pulled him back down onto her. He fumbled slightly as he finally managed to re-enter her. 'Standing up shagging is brilliant,' he thought, suckling a nipple. His hands pulled her buttocks closer to the edge of the table. This manoeuvre radically altered their centre of gravity, which he realised when they fell over backwards onto the stone floor.

Winded, they lay there for a while before Brandy started again. Mid-orgasm, she noticed Snape wasn't enjoying himself quite as usual. "Merlin's teeth, my back," cried Snape. After Brandy rolled off, he managed to get on all fours. Slowly, he hauled his body up using the desk. "I think I'd better go and see Poppy," he said through gritted teeth.

He wasn't sure Poppy believed his story about scrubbing a table and slipping on a piece of soap. Brandy had dressed him, but had put his shirt on backwards. Being in so much pain, he hadn't noticed until now. The palpable relief he felt as Poppy ran her wand down his back made him promise himself to ask Dumbledore for some softer furnishings. Shag-pile carpet was top of his list.

Feeling better, he decided that bed or maybe the bath, in the meantime, would be the only place to indulge himself and Brandy. He crawled into bed and curled up next to her. She turned and nestled in his arms. Quietly, they drifted off to sleep.

Snape had an extra hour the next morning before having to put in an appearance at class. Brandy made sure he put those few extra minutes to good use. Exhausted, he made it to the classroom with only minutes to spare.

Opening the door to let the students in, he growled to himself, 'Shit. Potter. I'd forgotten.' Snape's face took on a stonier expression. He didn't feel so happy when Potter's Shield Charm knocked him over, bruising his still very sore back. Snape thought he coped remarkably well with Potter's insolence in class. And, as he was in such a good mood, he thought Potter was lucky to get only one detention.

He stormed about his chambers that evening, alarming Brandy. It was only when she did a running tackle on him, forcing him onto the bed, that he began to relax.

The following weeks began to show a pattern forming. Snape would get up, teach, check on the Slytherins and disappear for the evening. The detentions he did give out were completed shortly after dinner. When he did have to do evening patrols walking up and down the corridors, he did it with ill grace. There were no important meetings of the Order, and Voldemort hadn't pestered him for some time. Every available second he could manage was taken up with rampant sex. Any hurt, slight or misdemeanour that he was unable to punish to his satisfaction made him scream louder each evening as he came. Snape had put the Silencing Charms around his chambers, but a hint from the Bloody Baron made him strengthen them more. "Only because I'm a Slytherin," said the Baron as he disappeared through a wall.

Dumbledore did not think Snape was leading a satisfactorily healthy lifestyle, and called him to his office.

Snape was not pleased to be called away from his extra-curricular activities. Sitting down in Dumbledore's office, he frowned at the headmaster.

"How's Brandy coping with being cooped up all day?" Dumbledore asked. He passed a plate of fondant fancies to Snape.

Taking a pink one, Snape muttered, "She seems fine. Doesn't complain. Why should she? I've had all sorts of furnishings fitted. New carpet, tapestries and a couple of new chairs." He winced at the memory of breaking one of the old, comfy chairs during a marathon three-hour (with breaks) stint.

"She can't talk, Severus," Dumbledore gently reminded him. "Does she read or even write?"

Snape had never considered finding out and felt slightly ashamed of himself for not considering it.

"When you're out during the day, what does she do?" Dumbledore seemed relentless in his questioning.

"She…she sews," said Snape, confident of one thing that Brandy actually did when he wasn't there. Most of the clothes he had bought her were a bit on the large side and needed altering.

"And the rest of the time?"

"Okay," Snape snapped. "I'll find out. She seems happy to me, but," he added sarcastically, "if it makes you happy, I will find out." Draining his cup of tea, he Floo'ed back to his chambers.

He found Brandy sitting, staring at the clouds she could see out of the small, high windows. Snape knelt down beside her and grasped her hands. "Brandy, are you happy?" He was slightly mollified by her nod, but he continued, "Would you like me to find you something to read when I'm not here?" A wary look came into her eyes. "Can you read?" he asked in a whisper. Tears welled in her eyes as she shook her head.

Snape put his hand through his hair. He patted her head and said, "It's about time you learned. I won't be a moment." He Floo'ed back to Dumbledore's office. "I'll need some elementary books. Could you get hold of a few for me?" he asked.

"Certainly, my dear boy, I'll get some straight away." Dumbledore smiled. Severus was beginning to learn and grow in so many ways.

"Albus, when we were in the Farwig, one of her ex-husbands hexed her."

Dumbledore's eyes opened wide. "Ex-husbands?"

"Marriages weren't consummated. Never mind about that." Snape blushed. "The hexes thrown at her rebounded back to her ex. I've never heard of such a thing." He looked at Dumbledore.

"Perhaps she can do magic but no one has had the patience to teach her non-verbal commands," said Dumbledore. "It may very well be that her hex re-bounding is a manifestation of a basic survival technique and it's possible she is totally unaware of it."

Snape was becoming aware of the inadequacies of his behaviour towards his wife. He was very uncomfortable since he had barely treated her much better than the whores down in Knockturn Alley. That she reciprocated in sex, but never asked for anything else, made him ashamed of himself.

"I'll try to teach her a few things," he said in a small voice, "but my time is limited. Perhaps during the Christmas break I could take her somewhere."

"Excellent idea," agreed Dumbledore. He positively radiated good will.

Snape Floo'ed back to his quarters. "Brandy," he said, holding her tightly, "I'm sorry. I have neglected you shamefully." Seeing those large dark eyes look so trustingly up at him made him crush his mouth against hers. Bruising his lips, he pulled away. "You must be bored during the day. I've decided to teach you to read. Would you like that?" Seeing her nod, he trailed a finger around her chin. "During the next holidays, we will go away and I'll try to teach you how to do magic." Brandy looked puzzled. "You can do magic," whispered Snape. "I've seen you do it. We'll start tomorrow. I have a free afternoon."

Brandy began to drag him towards the bed. Not reluctantly, he followed. Snape undressed her quickly with his wand and did the same to himself. Tripping over the clothes on the floor, they landed in a heap on the bed.

Always surprised at the wonderful body Brandy had, he decided to explore it a bit more. He started at her breasts. He was always fascinated with her breasts. They seemed to be the perfect size for his hand. And, the pinkness of her nipples drove him wild. Brandy shuddered as he tasted her belly button. Picking her leg up, he draped it over one of his shoulders. He carried on exploring every part of her legs and the bits in between.

He sucked, teased and played with her, until she was a quivering mess. Her hands began to pull him up. He quickly crawled up and thrust himself into her. She brought an arm around him, turning him over. They landed on the floor with a thud. Brandy didn't stop. She rode him rodeo style. Snape could only lay back, slightly winded, and come in the most amazing way.

A/N: Thank you to my beta, sheri164 for her invaluable help and encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape begins to teach Brandy, and does some research. Other parts of his life begin to intrude.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Chapter Five

True to his word, Snape sat down with Brandy the following afternoon to teach her to write. As all the students he dealt with could read and write by the time they arrived at Hogwarts, he was unsure how to begin.

Before lunch, he had carefully written the alphabet in upper and lower case on a sheet of parchment. This he hung on the door of their wardrobe. He felt funny as he held her hand, tracing out a couple of letters while showing her how to hold a quill. When Brandy shrugged at a word, Snape resorted to mime to describe what he had written, before deciding that doodling a little picture was more effective. She had to learn the shape of the letter on his mouth as well as on the page, and he felt a right prat mouthing the letters. He exaggerated them to the point where they were totally incomprehensible.

From the contorted expressions Brandy was making trying to copy him, it finally sank into Snape's brain that he should just speak normally. They practiced for another hour before Snape decided Brandy had worked enough. He had certainly had enough. He wanted her. Now. Considerately, he placed her quill down carefully and stoppered the ink before pulling her into his arms.

A couple of hours later he had to drag himself away. He had a few House duties to perform and he wanted to go to the library to see if he could find out anything about Brandy's ability to spurn hexes.

Eventually he found a thin, very old volume, _Charmed Beings – Unusual Legends_, which described examples of various magical creatures. There was one example that grabbed his attention. The story of a merman, Setmus, who was not considered important until one night when he was attacked by a group of drunken wizards. The more they hexed the merman, the more they suffered from their own spells. The trouble began when one, incensed by their failure, tried the Killing Curse and was, himself, killed. The young man killed had been a member of a noble wizard family and the apple of his parents' eyes. It was believed that this death started the war between wizards and merpeople. One old wizard, Kaos, finally killed Setmus by casting the Imperius Curse on the other merpeople, forcing them to cast Setmus onto land, where he perished.

Placing the book back with a thoughtful expression on his face, Snape did not notice Draco Malfoy observing him. Nor did he see Draco removing the book after he left the library.

Returning to his rooms in time for dinner, he tried to teach Brandy some table manners. "This is a napkin," he said waving a square piece of material. "It is for wiping your mouth, not for blowing your nose." Snape showed her how to hold her knife and fork, telling her constantly to keep her mouth shut when chewing. When he finished the main course, Brandy was only half way through and looked upset with his relentless nagging.

Snape felt contrite. Brandy had never been taught properly and manners were not learnt overnight. "It's all right," he said, patting her hand. "You can practice when I'm not here." She pushed her bowl away as Snape finished off his Spotted Dick with custard. A mulish expression, which Snape had not seen before, crossed her face.

"Bath?" he asked. This was the first evening free from his duties for three weeks. When he emerged from the bathroom after turning the taps on, Snape found Brandy still sitting on her chair, with her arms folded across her chest. She shrugged off his hands when he placed them on her shoulders. He walked around to face her. "Brandy," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Then he said the one word that would make ninety-eight point four percent of his students faint. "Sorry."

She flung herself into his arms making him lose his balance. Recovering, without falling over this time, he hugged her. They quickly undressed and stepped into the bath.

Snape lay with Brandy on top of him and to one side, stroking her hair. "I wish I could spend more time with you, and that I did not have to hide you." Brandy was blissfully unaware of what her husband was saying. She had her eyes shut and was enjoying the sensation of just lying there with her head on his chest. Noticing she was not watching his lips, he gently jabbed her in her ribs.

She grinned and tickled his armpit. Soon a full scale tickling fight broke out. Water splashed everywhere. When she grabbed a foot and stroked his instep, Snape knew he had lost. Brandy, seeing he was at her mercy, started playing with his member with her other hand. Snape felt he was in heaven and hell at the same time. That bit of him grew as his giggles turned into a loud belly laugh. Brandy quickly lowered herself onto him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Unable to stop himself, he slid under the water. It was a few seconds before Brandy noticed. "Sorry," she mouthed, pulling him up while continuing to ride him. Spluttering and incapable of doing anything, Snape lay back and watched Brandy enjoying herself. He came while still wiping water from his face.

After drying themselves and the bathroom, they returned to the main room. "Severus," said a voice from the fireplace. Snape had installed a screen to spare his wife's blushes.

"Hang on a moment," called Snape, as they quickly dressed. Pulling the screen to one side, he asked Dumbledore, "Yes?"

"I need to see you in my office. Something has come up and we need to discuss it," said Dumbledore. "Also I have received those books you needed for Brandy. Hello, my dear. I hope you are well?" Brandy nodded and smiled, when he addressed her directly.

"I'll be back soon," said Snape, ruffling her damp hair, before following Dumbledore back to his office.

"I've had some news on one of the Horcruxes," said Dumbledore. "I have to do a bit more research, but I might take Potter along on this one. Have you had much success with that potion you were brewing for me?"

"It's nearly completed. Albus," answered Snape. "If your plan comes off, what will happen to Brandy? I do not like the idea of her being cooped up for the war's duration."

"I will incorporate a contingency plan into the rest. Timing is of the essence. The painting will be completed by the end of Christmas. You will have to pick it up and Obliviate the artist." Dumbledore passed a plate of almond slices to Snape.

In between mouthfuls, Snape asked, "Is it wise to keep the other members of the Order so much in the dark?"

"Oh, yes. As much as I appreciate the finer qualities of the other members, they are not always known for their absolute discretion. Even talking amongst themselves, they may be overheard." Changing the subject, Dumbledore asked, "I understand Slughorn is throwing a party tomorrow."

"Yes. It will, no doubt, be filled with all the most tedious students. I have no wish to toady to him or find myself under some stupid obligation to him. Have no fear, I will avoid the party like the plague," sneered Snape.

"But I insist that you go. Potter has this notion that Draco is up to something. I wish to put Harry off the scent," said Dumbledore. "I doubt it will, but we must try."

"Very well," said Snape. "Can I take one of these for Brandy?" he asked, reaching for another almond slice.

"Certainly my dear boy. Take two." Dumbledore beamed. "How are your lessons going? Before I forget, here are the books I promised you." He handed Snape a small pile of books. "This is one of my favourites," he said, pulling out 'The Cat in the Hat' and showing it to Snape.

Snape groaned, but accepted the pile with reasonably good grace. After thanking Dumbledore again, he Floo'ed back to his rooms. He put the books and almond slice down on a small table and crept over to the bed. Brandy was asleep. Undressing quietly, he slipped in beside her and held her close. Snape hoped Dumbledore was right about his plans. Stifling a yawn, he snuggled down and fell asleep.

Brandy was still sleeping when he went to breakfast. Snape had a lesson straight afterwards and glided up the stairs to his classroom. Draco was waiting for him outside the door.

"Professor Snape," he said, looking innocent enough. "Could I ask you a question?" Snape nodded his assent. "What do you know about charmed beings? I'm interested in hearing about unusual legends."

Snape paled. Quickly, he gathered his thoughts. Draco was now looking smug. "If you wish to study extra-curricular subjects, you may do so on your own time. I'm sure you are more than capable of finding out for yourself. Excuse me, I have a class to teach."

Draco sauntered off. "Perhaps we can discuss the subject later, Sir." Snape looked at the retreating figure. 'He's guessing,' he thought. A gaggle of students approached and Snape turned and walked into his classroom.

The party that evening started out abysmally. Potter was there and Snape was forced to exchange pleasantries with him. 'He wants to be an Auror. Fat chance.' Then that little squirt Draco gatecrashed the party, looking a bit green about the gills and dared to raise an eyebrow at him. 'This has gone far enough.' Snape thought, as he forced Draco out of the room under protests from Slughorn and into an empty classroom.

"I think you are under the misapprehension that you have discovered something about me," he hissed at Draco. "Do not make a terrible mistake. You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled your mother will not be very pleased. So what do you think you have over me? Spit it out, boy." He felt another presence nearby. Snape whipped out his wand and cast a Confundus charm towards where he thought the person was. 'Probably Potter. Hah! That should put the cat amongst the pigeons.'

Draco looked surprised at Snape's actions, but didn't mention it when he spoke. "It was nothing. I thought you looked very interested in this book." He pulled out a book and handed it to the waiting, open hand of Snape.

"There is nothing in here that interest me. It is just a collection of half-truth stories - fabrication. How brave are you feeling? Do you still have the guts to carry out your orders? You have been looking a little shaky for some time. Lost your bottle, have you? So you thought you would try to scare someone else?" sneered Snape. "You really have no idea of the power I have. One word…"

"One word and you'd be dead," retorted Draco. "I know all about that needless vow. This conversation is over." He turned to leave.

Snape lifted the charm and said coldly, "You a speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but your rudeness to me is inexcusable. Fifty points from Slytherin." That really pained Snape, but he could not afford to be seen to be going soft. Following Draco, he watched as he went past Slughorn's office and out of sight. Snape wondered what version of the conversation Potter had heard. Inwardly grinning, he returned to his rooms.

Brandy was still up, looking through the various books left on the table. As she hadn't seen him all day, she put them down and ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck. Snape caught her before she sent him flying backwards, and spun her around. "No more Potter for a couple of weeks. Come on, let's pack. We leave tomorrow for sunnier climes. Well, a fair bit sunnier."

He gave her a long, hard kiss and forgot all about packing as Brandy had undone his trousers and was gently massaging him. Shrugging off her robe as she knelt down, her mouth found him already standing proud. He leant back against the large table and shut his eyes. Snape felt the table move backwards, but was unable to catch himself as the table crashed into the screen. The shag pile carpet barely broke his fall. Brandy didn't have such a distance to traverse before landing on top of him. Fortunately, she had just begun to move upwards, but had a tight grip on his balls, which tightened as she landed. His eyes watered.

Snape rolled her onto her back and pushed her bra up, exposing her breasts. Nuzzling them, he stretched a hand down and began to knead her mound through her knickers. Slowly, he pushed the fabric to one side and began to caress her. When her eyes began taking on that certain look, he moved her crotch further over and entered her. Keeping a finger on her button, he thrust himself deeper inside of Brandy. Her legs stretched to their full extent, bringing her hips up to meet him. He came, ignoring the pain from his knees as they rubbed against the carpet.

They fell asleep next to each other, not noticing Dumbledore's face in the fireplace. With the screen knocked over he had a reasonable view of the semi-clad pair. Snape's shirt was half off; his trousers lay tangled round his ankles and Brandy's legs were entwined within Snape's. Chuckling, he pulled his head out of his fireplace.

A/N: Thank you to my beta, sheri164 for her invaluable help and encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

The holiday is enjoyed by the couple as Snape splashes out in more ways than one.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Chapter Six

Snape's knees were really sore. He hobbled to the bathroom. They had finally managed to crawl into bed sometime last night and his knees were hurting then. But now they were total agony. Snape knew he wouldn't be able to go to Poppy. How was he going to explain carpet burns to her? He tried with his wand to lessen the pain and succeeded to a certain extent. But lowering his knees into the hot bath water made him yell. He wondered if was possible to Obliviate certain parts of the body.

Brandy woke up and joined him for breakfast. Snape saw that she watched him closely as he ate, so he took extra care with his table manners. Elbows in and off the table, putting his knife and fork down between mouthfuls, wiping his mouth if a crumb strayed and carrying on a conversation during the meal. It hadn't bothered him before, but now he did wonder if anyone from St Mungo's had ever looked at her. Having met her father, he doubted it. He tried to imagine her voice, but failed miserably. He just wasn't an imaginative sort of person.

Albus's head appeared in the fireplace. "Severus, I wonder if I might have a quick word with you before you go?"

Finishing the last morsel on his plate and wiping his mouth, Snape said, "Certainly Albus. I'll be with you in two shakes."

In Dumbledore's office, Snape sat patiently as Albus paced about a bit. "I'm a bit worried about part of the vow."

"Which bit might that be?" asked Snape.

"That you actually have to carry out the deed. You didn't expand on it, did you?" asked Dumbledore.

"We've already been through this a dozen times. _To his belief_. I added - _to his belief_. Of course they never heard me, but that doesn't make it any less valid," sighed Snape. He was tired of going over the same thing time and time again. 'Why doesn't the blighter just believe me?' Out loud he said, "Please trust me. It's not your life on the line here."

"I just needed to go over it one final time. Coconut Pyramids?" Dumbledore asked. "Take a couple for Brandy."

"It's a bit early for elevenses, isn't it?" asked Snape, taking four or five and pocketing a couple. Munching away, between mouthfuls, he asked, "Is that all? Brandy and I are leaving shortly."

"Yes, that was another thing I was going to ask you. Have you considered getting Brandy's deafness checked out?"

Snape started. He looked at his friend with suspicion. "How did you know I was considering that?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I know of this wonderful Healer where you're going. He's a personal friend of mine. Here's his address." He passed a slip of paper over to Snape. "He's agreed to be Obliviated afterwards, so Brandy's existence will remain secret. He chuckled, alluding to Snape's remark. "Great minds thinking alike and all that. But, please, check out Zen Chui. It wouldn't hurt."

Giving Brandy the Coconut Pyramids, Snape commented, "You won't need that much baggage. Where we're going, you'll have a complete new wardrobe for the price of one of those robes." He quickly packed the rest of his case and shrank the lot to put in his pocket.

"We're going by Portkey. I obtained it from the travel agent. Ready?" Brandy nodded and together they left Hogwarts.

Arriving at Raffles in Singapore took no time. Signing in and being escorted to their rooms took longer. Snape had booked a suite. He had never taken a holiday before and thought Brandy would enjoy this. The waterbed was sat on by both of them with some trepidation. When Snape pressed a button and the bed began to vibrate, Brandy and Snape lay back with big smiles on their faces.

At three o'clock in the morning Snape had to call down to reception. The bed had burst and they were 'slightly damp'. Chi Hong, the maid on the floor, discreetly moved them to another room where the bed had been reinforced for certain clients.

Two days later, on Christmas Eve, they finally emerged from their rooms. They took a rickshaw to the address Dumbledore had given Snape for Zen Chui. The apartment looked in need of care. Laundry lines were strung over every available area. Ducking down between sheets, they arrived at the designated door.

It swung open before Snape could knock, and he entered carefully, wand in hand. The room was half lit from a small lantern in a corner.

"Good evening, Professor," said a voice from a dark corner. Emerging into the light, Snape saw a man come forward who was so tiny that he barely reached Snape's waist. "Is this your delightful wife Dumbledore has told me about?" He walked around Brandy, poking her with a long stick he held in one hand.

"Hey! Easy. She is my wife," protested Snape, never taking his eyes off the man nor his hand from his wand.

"Have you never done Legilimens on her? I understood you were an expert," asked Zen Chui. "It's no matter. Please be seated." He indicated a chair to Brandy. Zen Chui banged his stick on the floor twice and an eerie glow emitted from it and enveloped Brandy. Silence ensued for ten minutes or more. Zen Chui's total attention was upon Brandy. When the glow eventually subsided, he spoke. "Her Chi Ley lines were badly aligned. When her mother died, she locked herself away. There are still some ripples, but they should dissipate with time."

Brandy stood up and looked at Snape. "Ah… ah," she said. Snape grabbed hold of her and held her tight. "Is that it?" asked Snape, looking worried as Brandy's eyes opened wide. "Brandy, can you hear me," he murmured in her ear. When he received a nod, he took his wand, pointed it at Zen Chui and said "_Obliviate_."

Returning to Raffles, Snape whisked Brandy back to their rooms. "Brandy, please, can you say anything?"

Brandy made some indistinct noises, which could not be construed as speech by any stretch of imagination. "S…s…sn…se…" she tried. He kissed her gently, trailing a finger down her throat. As he lowered his head and began to suckle her now exposed nipples, he heard her groan. Smiling to himself, he continued his downward journey, removing items of clothing as he went. When he snaked his tongue inside, her gasps made him explore further. Brandy definitely squeaked when he sucked a certain part of her.

Leaving her wet and panting, Snape divested himself of his clothes before burrowing his nose back into her. He licked his way up while his fingers played with her. The sounds coming from her drove him to thrust himself into her. Snape held her face between his hands, searching her eyes. Brandy clawed his back, forcing him to delve deeper into her. When she came, Brandy screamed. Snape, pleased, came himself.

Brandy had never heard Snape snore before and was previously unaware of the volcanic sounds that usually came from her husband. She pushed him over onto his side and snuggled up to him.

Christmas was a quiet affair. Neither Snape nor Brandy had presents for each other. Snape promised Brandy they would go shopping the next day. They ate their Christmas lunch in their room and were completely stuffed. When they finally could move they explored the uses of the shower. Fortunately the surrounds were built of glass bricks so they were pretty solid. The curved entrance negated the need for a curtain. Keeping the soap off the floor was not always easy, but necessary. After a few near accidents, Snape pinned Brandy against a wall and used the soap to lather her between her legs. With the water cascading over them, Brandy brought one leg up and wrapped it round Snape's waist. Slipping slightly, he pulled her buttocks towards him and speared her. He lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the wall, hungrily kissing her. Brandy entwined her arms around his neck and returned his passion with equal vigour. The sound of their orgasms reverberated around the bathroom.

Drying each other with the white, fluffy towels added tenderness to their spent passions. Curling up in bed, Snape began to teach Brandy how to speak. "Sev-er-us. My name is Severus."

"Sev-er-bus," Brandy said.

"No. Sev-er-us." Snape was delighted with her tone of voice. It was light with honeyed over-notes. Brandy spent the rest of the evening trying to learn the sounds of all the words she had only ever lip-read. She stumbled over most of them, but by the time her eyes were closing, she had managed to learn about twenty words reasonably well.

Leaning on an elbow, Snape looked down at his sleeping wife. He was more than satisfied with life. Moving a tendril of hair from her face, he bent over and lightly kissed her cheek. Her hair had grown a lot longer and cascaded over her shoulders. Settling down, he moved another tendril and kissed her bare shoulder. Brandy stirred and turned over. Gathering her in his arms, he fell asleep.

Ravenous the next morning, they both breakfasted heartily. Snape had already asked Chi Hong where to find a good seamstress and directed the rickshaw there. Brandy's ears were assaulted from all sides by the noise of the city and roar of the traffic. She shrank into Snape, who smiled down at her.

The shop was piled high with materials of all colours, textures and patterns. A wizened elderly woman greeted them and bade them sit down. Snape gave her his requirements for Brandy. She was to have five new robes, ten under dresses and one elaborate dress robe for formal occasions. When the war was over, he was going to show her off and wanted to be prepared. Enquiring about underwear and shoes, the old lady told him to try a couple of shops further down the road.

A curtain was drawn across the alcove where they were sitting and Brandy was made to undress and be measured. Dressed again and re-seated, rolls of cloth were brought for their inspection. Snape dismissed several before making his choices. Brandy's eyes grew wider and wider. When Snape chose a heavily embroidered burgundy velvet cloth for the formal robe, she had tears in her eyes. "Thank y…you," she stuttered, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

Snape clasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "You will look beautiful for me." He paid a large deposit and was told the clothes would be ready in two days. They would be delivered to the hotel.

Brandy and Snape continued down the road. Shoes and boots were ordered and they would also be delivered. Underwear was slightly more problematical as Snape kept imaging Brandy in various wisps of cloth. Crossing his legs, trying to hide his arousal, he tried to concentrate very hard on the job at hand. Brandy smirked at her husband's discomfort as she tried on yet another matching bra and pants, this time in red. He bought a lot more than he intended, but salved his conscience with the thought of the floorshow his wife would give him later.

Their last few days of holiday were taken up with sex and lessons. Snape was delighted with the progress Brandy made in speaking and reading. Her writing was terribly messy, but that could only improve. Snape was surprised at himself that he had not missed making potions for such a long period. Regretfully, he began to pack. This had been the best holiday in his entire life. Clutching Brandy to him, they Portkeyed back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Thank you sheri164 for your continued help.

From here on, the story will be going apace. Hold on to your hats and/or wigs.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews guys.

Everything starts to happen at the same time and Snape gets some unexpected news.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Chapter Seven

Dumbledore was delighted that Brandy was now able to hear and speak. He regularly Floo'ed down to visit her. He was pleased that Snape had replenished her wardrobe since Snape was well known for being careful with his money.

Brandy's writing was now legible and she devoured books as fast as Dumbledore could order them. She was still reticent about talking, hesitating before each word. Snape gave her his mother's magical musical box, which played countless tunes. He also managed to find the lyrics for a few of them and Brandy began to sing. The Bloody Baron came round to listen to her. She found he wasn't as fierce as rumoured. He taught her chess and they would often while away an afternoon playing.

Snape would sometimes be very displeased to find his rooms invaded by both Dumbledore and the Baron. Especially when he had 'accidentally' stumbled onto a new 'position', purely in the course of research, and was eager to try it out. "Do you two reprobates have nothing better to do than to bore my wife senseless?" he would ask them grumpily. They were never offended by his remarks, as they knew Snape was pleased to see his wife entertained. He ordered a shower cubicle to be installed in the bathroom, but it wasn't very strong and the screens were demolished after one session. Snape was beginning to learn about the importance of quality and had one installed that was just like the hotel's.

He also began to try to teach Brandy magic. Dumbledore had found a wand that she could shoot stars out of, but Brandy was reluctant to use it. Snape occasionally hexed her (mild ones only), to see if she could repel them. He considered himself lucky that he chose the hexes carefully, because they continued to rebound back to him.

One evening when he was out walking with Dumbledore near the Forbidden Forest, Snape was ranting that he no longer wanted to teach Brandy magic. He liked her the way she was and he thought that Dumbledore took too much for granted. The idea of trying harder hexes on her did not appeal. Snape was still suffering the effects of the last one. A hairy tongue was not very pleasant. "I'm not doing it any more," Snape said crossly.

When Dumbledore replied that Snape had promised to continue and he intended to hold him to it, Snape got into a right huff. Despite his mood, they continued conversing, and the topic of Snape's house duties came up. Ignoring Dumbledore's pleas about not neglecting his Slytherin students, Snape told him in no uncertain terms that he knew what he was doing and if Draco stood out of line, he'd pull him quickly back into line.

The Easter break wasn't much of a break for Snape. Potter and a few other students were around. This made Snape even worse tempered than usual. McGonagall and Hooch had disappeared, leaving the bulk of overseeing of students on Snape's plate. Brandy was now able to catch hexes and throw them back, but not immediately. Snape really wanted to work on this, but with their time together curtailed he was reduced to leaving her written instructions. These were not always followed to the letter, due to his tendency to use flowery language that Brandy had problems understanding.

Voldemort had called him once and he was unable to give much of a report, claiming Dumbledore was not talking much these days. The Dark Lord's comment on how well Snape was looking nearly led to a slip. Under extreme pressure, Snape had to say that his 'needs' were being seen to regularly. He had an argument with Rodolphus Lestrange, who wanted to meet this 'lady'. Snape's point blank refusal to agree to Rodolphus' request amused Voldemort. The call was too close. Snape held Brandy even tighter to him that night.

Slowly, as the pressures mounted, Snape became a bit more withdrawn from Brandy. He tried to explain to her the dangers he might expose her to, but she did not want to listen. Sex became more infrequent. Frustrated and anxious, Snape bit his nails to the quick. His students were the first to suffer the brunt of his caustic comments and Dumbledore was next. Snape tried very hard to vent his spleen before returning to his rooms, but was not always successful.

When Potter struck Draco with Snape's Sectumsempra curse, Snape lost it completely and gave Potter detention for the rest of term. Losing even more valuable time with Brandy made him even more short tempered. Using the two boys as pawns in the longer game was beginning to pall.

Dumbledore called him to his office. All the plans were in place and they went over them one more time. "What if Potter won't fall for it?" asked Snape. He was really worried about Dumbledore being able to pull it off. After all Dumbledore was not that young anymore. Being reassured by Dumbledore that he was still very capable of carrying out such a dangerous manoeuvre, Snape was told to go back to his rooms and enjoy the next few nights with his wife.

Brandy was not very happy anymore. Now that she was able to communicate with her husband, she asked him, "Why does this stupid war worry you so much?"

"Because," he explained wearily, "if we lose, no one, and I mean no one, will be safe." Holding her close, he continued, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. I've left instructions for your welfare, but they may take a while to come to you. Please, you have to be patient and strong." Snape was worried because Brandy had been throwing up her food, mainly in the morning, for some time. Slowit wasn't a nursemaid and he wondered if the instructions he had left were sufficient. She had also put on a bit of weight, but being cooped up so much, Snape wasn't surprised.

The recent contact he'd had with Voldemort had advanced the plans. He hoped Dumbledore would be able to press all the correct buttons so Potter would go in the right direction. When the day dawned, he kissed Brandy tenderly. She clung to him, knowing she would not see him for a while.

The plan went smoothly. Potter was a witness and Draco, a total nervous wreck. Snape had coolly walked in and killed Dumbledore. So far so good, but getting the lads out of their predicament wasn't quite so easy. Snape didn't believe Potter had actually learnt that much at Hogwarts. Pshawing Dumbledore over Potter's abilities, he thought Albus had greatly overestimated Potter's powers of observation.

As the pair of them ran towards the gates, Snape saw that Potter was nearly up to them. He shouted, "Run, Draco." Snape couldn't resist giving Potter a few practical lessons which he hoped Potter might finally learn from. Deflecting the other Death Eaters was difficult, but Snape finally managed it. 'That insulting, little, snivelling brat, dared… Dared to call me a coward.' Snape finally blasted Potter back, not hurting him much, just incapacitating him. When Buckbeak tore his face, Snape screamed but managed to control himself sufficiently until he was able to Apparate.

"For fuck's sake," he groaned. Those Hippogriff's talon scratches were probably infected. Snape lay on the ground with the summer rain falling on him.

Draco, looking as white as a sheet, stood over him. "Sir…Professor Snape, are you all right?"

"Stupid boy, of course I'm not all right," he snarled back. Taking his time, he slowly raised himself to a sitting position. "Don't just stand there feeling sorry for yourself. Help me up." Draco pulled him up to his feet, where he staggered for a couple of paces. "Right. Your mother... We Apparate… Now." Pulling Draco towards him, Snape ignored the pain from his face as they Disapparated.

Narcissa was surprised to see them. Snape almost threw her son into her arms. "Hide him, and hide him well," he rasped.

"But…"

"But nothing," said Snape. "He failed. I am now hunted. If you value his life you will make sure no Auror or Death Eater will come within a hundred miles, let alone a hundred yards of him." He looked at the beautiful face staring at him and wondered why he was ever attracted by it. "Do not tell Bellatrix. Draco won't last the night if you do." Bowing, he walked out of the house before he Disapparated.

The room at the back of the Hogs Head was filthy. Snape dusted a chair with his robe before sitting down. Surrounded by shelves of dusty bottles, he sank his head onto his arms on the table in front of him. Two elderly wizards entered the room.

"How's the arm?" asked Snape, barely lifting his head.

Dumbledore pulled his sleeve up, revealing a normal arm for someone over a hundred years old. "Fine. That potion did work. Thanks. How's Draco?"

"Draco is safe. It's down to Potter now," replied Snape, sitting more upright.

"Poor boy. Draco tried so hard to be bad. His father is going to be very disappointed," tutted Dumbledore. "I understand when Potter arrived back with Hagrid and saw the body, he didn't notice it wasn't me. Where did you get a body at such short notice? Even Aberforth couldn't tell the difference."

"Some Muggle suicide. The man wasn't in his own country, so there shouldn't be a huge search for him. Falling off a cliff and out of a tower produces similar injuries. The tube down the throat worked a treat - he was already sinking quickly and swallowed before he gasped his last. Not pleasant, but he was in so much pain that I don't think he noticed. The Polyjuice Potion will work a lot longer on a dead person, so discovery of the switch should not occur. You'll be safely buried before then." Snape found a grubby mirror and began to heal his wounds.

"Alastor has been contacted," said Aberforth. "He should be here shortly."

A loud thunk heralded the arrival of 'Mad Eye' Moody. "Well you actually managed to pull it off. Well done," he boomed, slapping Snape hard on his back, making Snape miss with his wand and glue his mouth together.

Quickly unsealing his lips, Snape said coldly, "I never doubted the plan for a second. Perhaps if you are having second thoughts we could Obliviate you. Now!"

"Steady on. Man, you are a bit touchy," Moody said as he pulled a parchment out of his robe and handed it to Dumbledore.

Perusing the document, Dumbledore nodded. "This must be correct. It's so obvious if you read between the lines. The penultimate Horcrux! Rowena Ravenclaw was so vain. Her crowning glory was her hair. The tiara must be visible in one of her portraits." Turning to Moody, he asked, "Do you have a list of all the candidates?" He chuckled over another sheet Moody handed over. "Three in the National Portrait Gallery. That should keep Harry occupied for a couple of months working out which one is the real Horcrux. We need to keep Voldemort busy while we pick off his Death Eaters." He picked up the list and handed it back to Moody. "Send it to him," Dumbledore ordered. Looking over to Snape, he could see Snape had a glum expression, he asked, "Why the long face Severus?"

"It's Brandy. She threw up again this morning. I'm worried about her. She's been doing it for the last few weeks."

"Severus," said Dumbledore gently, "did it not occur to you that she might be pregnant?" He laid a hand on Snape's shoulder. "I don't suppose you ever thought to take any precautions, did you?"

"A child?" The initial expression of shock was exchanged for one of wonderment. "Me? A father?" A worried frown crossed his brow. "We have to win," he whispered.

A/N: Thanks to sheri, who continues to keep me on the straight and narrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Brandy finds she has a few of her own problems to contend with.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Chapter Eight

Brandy sat looking at the tapestry. The scene of farmyard animals grazing was beginning to pall. She had read all the books Dumbledore had given her, but found her husband's books hard going. Slowit wasn't much help. If she expected clean clothes and food, she would have to forgo talking too much to him. The Bloody Baron began to irk her as he commented on her expanding waistline and had not visited for two weeks when she replied rudely to him. Brandy, too, had come to the conclusion that she was with child.

She had never expected when her mother died from a Death Eater's blast that her promise to not hear or speak again would last for over twenty years. Brandy still remembered those masks that hid the identity of her mother's assassins. They had only gone to visit her 'Muggle' aunt. As a two-year-old, to find the body of a much-loved person not moving was traumatic. They had been immediately surrounded and the chant "Mudblood lover" was repeated over and over again. Brandy closed her eyes against the memory.

A figure standing over her had grabbed her chin, and cold grey eyes searched hers. His voice was as icy as his eyes. "You did not hear nor will you say anything." As he threw her onto the dead bodies, she caught a glint of long blond hair. The fall made her bang her head and she awoke ten days later to her father's gaze. Half her hair had turned white.

Shaking herself out of her memories, she tried to concentrate on what to do next. 'Severus said they would find me.' She clenched her fists and thought very hard. Meals were getting worse. It was as if Slowit was only relying on dried foodstuffs. She hadn't had anything fresh for three weeks. Calling Slowit, she hesitantly asked him, "Is there anyone else at Hogwarts?"

"There are a few persons Madam," he replied. "Most left three months ago."

"Who?" Brandy needed to find a name she knew from the names Slowit was reciting; finally pouncing on one name - 'McGonagall! Severus said she was to be trusted even if she was a bit po-faced.'

"Slowit, I need you to tell Professor McGonagall about me and where I am. Can you do it?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore ordered me I was to tell no one about you. I'm sorry. His instructions rated higher than yours." Slowit sank down into himself. He knew this would happen sooner or later. Two conflicting requests. Being unable to obey Brandy made him miserable.

"Slowit, can you take a letter to her?" Brandy asked. Slowit perked up at this. This he could do. There were no orders not to deliver letters even if it was owl's work. He could do it. He waited as Brandy laboriously wrote a short letter. As soon as it was in his hand, he disappeared.

Brandy packed. She was wearing her old clothes. They were looser and more comfortable on her expanding waistline. Her new wardrobe would wait. The trunk was filled and locked but she was unable to shrink it. Her mastery of magic was still very rudimentary. Sitting down with her hands folded in her lap, she waited.

The hours passed and she lay on the bed. Unshed tears formed in her eyes. Blinking rapidly to banish them, her mouth thinned in a tight grimace. Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning every couple of minutes. Some time later when she had exhausted herself and was slumbering deeply, voices could be heard outside her rooms.

"Filch, will you stop jumping up and down. There is no ward I cannot undo. It just takes time." The woman's voice murmured a few words before muttering a few choice curses. "Damn and blast you Severus. Did you have to be such a sneaky bastard?"

When the light began to filter through the grubby high widows, Brandy began to stir. There were a number of sounds around her. "Please, Baron. A bit quieter."

Opening her eyes she stared into the face of a very much older woman. The expression was dour. Brandy closed her eyes for a few seconds before checking again. The unsmiling face looking down at her was not what Brandy was expecting. "Professor McGonagall?" she asked tentatively.

"Mrs Snape, this is highly irregular," said the face. "Professor Snape never mentioned you before." Professor McGonagall's guilty memory of a letter delivered to her after Dumbledore's funeral annoyed her. Recognising the writing as Snape's, she ripped it up, unopened, and threw it on a pile of papers on her desk. Now knowing this was an error, she stared at the face of Dumbledore's killer's wife.

Brandy tried a small smile, before clamping a hand over her mouth and rushing to the bathroom to throw up.

Filch, who hadn't been in Snape's quarters for over a year, marvelled at the transformation. The stark empty space was now almost 'cosy'. He fingered the shag pile carpet before being told to get up off the floor.

Professor McGonagall had also noticed the comfortable surroundings. She turned to the pale-faced Brandy, who had emerged from the bathroom. "You had better come along with me."

"My things," Brandy rasped, her throat sore. "I want my trunk with me."

"Very well," muttered McGonagall. She shrank the trunk so Brandy could pick it up and place it in a pocket. "Come." She walked out expecting Brandy to follow.

Almost running to keep up with McGonagall, Brandy said, "Sev… Severus said you were very good at your job." She tried to think of anything nice that he had further said, but failed.

"Quiet. We will talk later," McGonagall said abruptly. Arriving at her office, she indicated with a wave of her hand the chair she wished Brandy to sit on. The fragments of Snape's letter were gathered and quickly repaired. Looking over her square glasses at Brandy, the distaste McGonagall felt in having to read the murderer's letter was bitter.

_Minerva,_

_If you are reading this then Albus is dead and I have fled. My apologies for further inconveniencing you, but there is matter that you will be entirely unaware of. In my chambers resides my wife, Oriole._

Professor McGonagall looked up and stared at Brandy sitting nervously on the edge of her seat. Adjusting her glasses, she continued to read.

_I am aware this is a great imposition and I would rather not ask any favours of you, but without me, she has no means of support. As Hogwarts will undoubtedly be closed, it is imperative that you locate her. The wards on the doors should not be beyond your capabilities. _

_Regardless of your feelings towards me, I give her into your care until the war is over. At which time both of us will know how the land lies. Oriole is innocent of any crimes other then marrying me. She has only recently learned to speak and has, under my tutelage, begun learning to read and write. Her magic is rudimentary but slowly improving._

_Please keep her existence a secret as she may be in grave danger otherwise. I trust you find it in yourself to do what is right._

_Yours,_

_Severus_.

She handed the letter over to Brandy. Slowly Brandy began to decipher the writing. "Albus?" She raised her head and looked at the stern woman on the other side of the desk. "Dead? How?" The misery in her voice shook McGonagall.

"Yes, Oriole. He's dead." She hesitated over whether to tell this slip of a girl the full truth. Deciding against, she opted for a more subtle approach. "Did Professor Snape know you were expecting?" The shake of a head confirmed her suspicions. "How long have you been married?" she asked, curious as to how Snape had persuaded anyone to contemplate marriage with him.

"It is nearly a year now since he bought me," Brandy replied.

"Bought you?" McGonagall was aghast. Such an action was so completely out of character for Snape that she had trouble believing it.

"Twenty Galleons. He was very drunk at the time," Brandy said impassively. "I made him. He was so much better than anyone else there. He had nice eyes."

The defiance in her eyes at that last phrase almost made McGonagall choke. 'Nice eyes! Whatever was the world coming to?' She sat back and contemplated what to do next. "I'm sorry, but your existence is not much of a secret now. Filch knows and when I received your note, I sent for someone at the Ministry to come. They should be here soon." Standing up, McGonagall said, "I think you had best see Poppy first." She ushered Brandy out and along to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was very surprised to hear that Snape had a wife, but didn't let it show on her face. She'd always had a soft spot for Severus and was very upset over recent events. Bustling about, she checked Brandy over. "You are about five months gone. Still throwing up?" she inquired. Brandy nodded, not liking being prodded and poked. "I'll give you something to help, but the worse phase is over now." Turning to McGonagall, Poppy said, "She's fine. A bit pale, but some fresh air will bring the colour back into her cheeks."

"Aurors should be here soon to question her," said McGonagall.

"No Veritaserum," stated Poppy emphatically.

Dawlish and Shacklebolt arrived within the hour. They took over a classroom on the ground floor. "Where's the woman?" asked Dawlish. "We are needed back at the Ministry." Turning to his partner, he muttered, "Stupid wild goose chase. A Mrs Snape! How ridiculous."

Shacklebolt was curious. 'Snape had kept this very quiet which was in character, but a wife! All those Order of the Phoenix meetings and not one word misplaced.'

Madame Pomfrey accompanied her charge to the room and gave the Aurors a thirteen-minute lecture on the care of an expectant woman. Shacklebolt grinned and Dawlish looked furious. "How can we tell what devious plan Snape had in mind leaving this woman?" He towered over the seated Brandy. "Mrs Snape. You are _Mrs Snape?" _Seeing her nod, he continued, "Where is he?" He placed a hand on each arm of her chair, his face barely an inch away from hers.

Brandy flinched. "I don't know. Sev…Severus did not tell me. He said it was too dangerous." Tears welled in her eyes. "Is he safe? Please tell me."

Dawlish didn't care. He met crying women every day. Most of them were liars. "He killed Professor Dumbledore. He is a murderer," he shouted at her. His bad breath made her lean away from him. "Trust me. When we find him, he's going to Azkaban and never coming out." He raised a hand as if to strike her, only to find Poppy standing next to Brandy, glaring at him.

Observing everything, Shacklebolt was not impressed by Dawlish's interrogation technique. He pulled a chair up alongside Brandy. "Mrs Snape," he asked, "how long have you been married?"

"Severus killed Albus?" Brandy asked tentatively, ignoring his question, looking around at everyone and seeing their stony expressions. "No. I do not believe it." She put her face in her hands and wept. "Not Severus. He could not do such a thing. He is so gentle, so loving. It is impossible."

Everyone else looked at each other. 'Snape? Gentle? Loving? Impossible!' they all thought at the same time. Shacklebolt's shoulders began to shake as he fought to contain his laughter.

Dawlish was not amused. He paced up and down the room. It was clear to him the woman was an idiot. "What do you know about loving?" he barked at her.

"My other husbands did not know anything. S…"

She was halted by the united cry of "What?"

"What other husbands?" asked McGonagall. She had never heard of such a thing before and the girl looked so young.

"My first three husbands," said Brandy, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "None of them were very nice, so I was very glad when the marriages were annulled."

"Why were they annulled?" asked Shacklebolt. He was nearly wetting himself. Avoiding eye contact with everyone else he stared at the ceiling, biting his lip, hard.

Brandy blushed. "Because… Because… they couldn't…couldn't…" She could not bring herself to say the words and tried it a different way. "I didn't like them. None of my first three marriages were consummated." Embarrassed, she hung her head.

"I think we have the idea, Oriole," said Professor McGonagall, standing up. "I believe this interview is terminated." She glared at the Aurors.

Reluctantly, Dawlish agreed. There was no useful information to be had from this woman.

A/N: My thanks go to sheri for her great work as a beta.


	9. Chapter 9

The secret of Brandy is out and Snape is biting his nails.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Chapter Nine

Snape wasn't doing too well. In addition to worrying about Brandy, he had Voldemort on his back. All his Occlumency powers were needed in order to avoid discovery. He did not know where Draco was. Snape could say this without lying – he did not know where Narcissa had taken him. It was telling her to do it and hiding the thought that was the concern. Voldemort was vastly pleased with the death of Dumbledore, but was disappointed that Potter still lived. So was Snape, but not in the same literal sense.

The potions he was ordered to brew were 'accidentally' damaged by other Death Eaters. Snape threw a number of hissy fits at the total incompetence of the assistants allocated to him. "I am an artiste. I cannot work with such buffoons." His hand was almost constantly slapping his forehead, showing the distress he was feeling.

He actually punched Rodolphus when he dared to ask Snape if he was gay. Snape toned his behaviour down a bit thereafter.

Bellatrix was on his case all the time. 'God she is such a nag,' thought Snape. She was forever asking where he thought Narcissa was. He snapped, and told her to look up her arse. That finally shut her up.

Snape used his anger indiscriminately against anyone who came within spitting distance of him. He considered the impressive mansion where they resided second rate, and the poor layout of his laboratory, dismal. Even Voldemort was wary around him and, in the main, left him to his own devices. Snape did finally manage to produce some potions, though not very good or vital ones. He finally claimed exhaustion and demanded a rest. Voldemort acceded to his request for a bit of peace and quiet, and Snape gratefully escaped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The name's Brandy," Brandy said, looking defiant with arms akimbo.

"It definitely says Oriole in Professor Snape's letter," tutted Minerva. She thought Oriole suited her much better than Brandy. They had this argument every few weeks.

"I was born Brandy Butter and I'll die Brandy Snape. Oriole was just an affectation by my parents." Brandy's grasp of language had come on in leaps and bounds. "Severus thought it 'sounded' better, but he always called me Brandy. If you keep this up I will snap and then I'll be Brandy Snap." She giggled at the idea before the frown descended again upon her face. Minerva conceded.

Once the vomiting had stopped, Brandy bloomed. She and Minerva had finally become friends. Brandy found her teaching very easy to follow. Without a school filled with students, Professor McGonagall felt at a loss for something to do. Teaching Brandy helped. When Brandy explained about her hex-repellent ability and that Severus had taught her to catch them before automatically throwing them back, it gave Minerva an idea. "Do you have to throw them back? Can't you lob them in a different direction? Control of magic is of paramount importance to any witch or wizard." Brandy started to practice, but it was slow due to Minerva's growing and understandable reluctance to throw hexes at her.

Minerva was a bit worried that she had let the cat out of the bag regarding Brandy. She did not understand why Snape believed his wife would be in any danger. It was some time before she noticed the locket Brandy always wore. "That locket. Where did you get it? Can I see it?" Brandy told her Severus had given it to her. The Slytherin snake was clearly visible. Reluctantly, she handed it over.

"Severus gave it to me the morning of the day he left. He said it was important, I was to always wear it and I would find out why later. I didn't understand what he meant. Do you?"

"I must owl Harry Potter immediately. This is the Horcrux the Order has been looking for." Minerva pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write. "If Professor Snape has had this for some time, why didn't he give it to us? I'm sorry Brandy, but if Severus neglected to hand this over, it could only mean he never intended to."

The letter was written and owled.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Finally," said Moody. "Potter's been contacted about the locket. That switch you did in the cave gave us plenty of time to find the others," he chuckled, looking at Dumbledore. "Potter's on his way."

Snape was pacing up and down. "Why did that stupid woman not follow my instructions? Shit! If Voldemort hears about her, I will probably be mincemeat." He looked glum. "McGonagall should have known better and followed my instructions to the letter."

"I'm sure Brandy will be fine," said Dumbledore, patting Snape on his back. "Has Harry found which portrait the tiara is in?" he asked Moody.

"It's going to be tricky. It's placed in the foyer of the National Portrait Gallery. Tonks, Shacklebolt and I will accompany Potter tomorrow night. Bestol, that artist you hired has already painted a copy. No Muggle expert could tell the difference. We've already Obliviated him." Moody shifted himself in his seat to remove his leg. "It was aged by the Time Turner. Finding a place to keep it while aging it was difficult."

"You don't seem to understand, Albus. Voldemort has some stupid fucking 'noble blooded' bird lined up for me. At the last meeting he implied he wished the union to occur sooner rather than later." Snape carried on pacing. "I only have a couple of weeks before he forces me to return."

Albus was beginning to lose his legendary patience with Snape. It was Brandy this and Brandy that. Almost twenty-four seven. Taking a deep breath, he calmly said, "There are only two actual Horcruxes left for Potter to find. The book and ring have been destroyed, he's about to destroy the tiara and the locket, which only leaves the Gryffindor Sword and Hufflepuff Cup. We know where both are. Harry just has to 'find' them. I know it's been difficult for all of us, but locating all the Horcruxes before Voldemort has had time to safeguard them was vital. Now that we have located them all Harry can play his part and destroy them. Each time he does, Voldemort knows it. He will feel each part of his soul being torn apart. This and having the odd two, three or four Death Eaters disappearing at a time will give him more pressing matters to concern himself with than your marriage."

Slightly mollified, Snape sat down. "What about my child?" He still did not really believe that Brandy was pregnant, but Moody had told him that Minerva had told him Brandy was definitely getting bigger. He bit a corner of a fingernail which had escaped his attention before now. Drawing his own blood assuaged some of his guilt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brandy was feeling huge. Walking along, she felt like a liner sailing the seas. The heaviness of her bloated body weighed her down. It was only last week Minerva was telling her to slow down and stop running everywhere. Now it seemed a struggle just to move from one room to the next.

Harry Potter had arrived that morning. His expression was cold when he met her. Those green eyes bore into her. Barely suppressing the hatred he felt for Severus, he asked, "You have the locket?" No 'how do you do?' or any other niceties. Straight to the point. Brandy was curious to meet this person who had made Severus rant with rage on many an occasion. Potter didn't look stupid, but that didn't mean anything.

She put down her ignored, outstretched hand and asked him to sit down. When he refused, she sat down and looked out of the window. Snow was falling and the New Year was already past. She sighed.

When he reminded her that her husband had killed Dumbledore, she yawned. Brandy let him wear himself out with threats, orders and accusations. Finally, realising she would not rise to the bait, he sat down.

"Yes, I have the locket," she said, turning eyes reminiscent of Snape's on him. "The word is - please."

Harry fought against saying it, but it somehow it came out. "Please?" he asked. "How did you do that? Did you cast the Imperius Curse? I never meant to say that."

"Imperius Curse?" asked Brandy, bewildered. "What's that?"

"An Unforgivable. It makes another person do whatever the other person wants." Harry was beginning to see what Professor McGonagall meant in her letter, when she said Brandy was an innocent. "The locket could be a Horcrux. If it is, it must be destroyed."

Brandy stared at him. 'It is true. When I really need something done by someone, they do it. But…' She unclasped the locket from around her neck and reluctantly handed it over. "Severus gave this to me. If it is evil, it must be destroyed." She stood up and left the room. She had no wish to discuss her husband with anyone.

Minerva told her later that it had taken Harry six hours to destroy the Horcrux. The remnants of the locket she handed back to Brandy. The case was buckled and distorted, but she replaced the chain, fastening it back around her neck.

Contractions began that night. Brandy called for Severus constantly, before calling him all the names under the sun. Minerva held her hand, while Poppy kept an eye on her. On the ninth of January, near exhaustion, Brandy finally gave birth to a son. He was small, thin, with a mop of dark hair and very sour looking. Brandy loved him.

&&&&&&&&&

Snape heard about the birth of his son from Dumbledore. Moody had called in before going to London with Potter, and had seen both mother and baby. He drew his memory out so Snape could observe it in a Pensieve. Over the next few days, Snape returned again and again to see Brandy proudly holding his son. 'My son. I have a son.' He drank in every detail of the tiny bundle. The memory was only a few minutes long, but Snape treasured it.

Aberforth gave him a bottle of whisky. Snape had not touched a drop since his wedding and only drank a small glass.

Dumbledore soon became weary of Snape's conversation. His constant remarks on how beautiful his son was were all very well and fine the first few times, but by the twentieth telling, Dumbledore decided that it was enough. "Severus, please concentrate on the main issue. The Horcruxes. Please."

"How did he get to the Sword? I thought it was always in your presence when he came to see you."

"I've been through my memories at least a thousand times," explained Dumbledore. "The Sword of Godric Gryffindor was next to the chair where Tom Riddle sat when he came looking for a post at Hogwarts. When I turned to get him a drink, he must have seized that fleeting opportunity to insert the Horcrux into the gemstone in the hilt of the sword, swapping the stone over. That must have been the sole reason for the visit. The request for a job was just a ruse."

"When's Potter going to find out?" asked Snape. The sooner the Horcruxes were destroyed, the sooner the war would be over and he could get back some kind of normal life. Only two to go now.

"I told him yesterday about my 'theory'. He should be arriving at Hogwarts any moment now," said Moody, looking at Snape and Dumbledore at the same time. "I said I'd meet him there, so I'll be off."

"Do you think…?" Snape said tentatively.

Sighing, Moody grumpily replied, "Yes. I'll get some more memories for you, if I get the chance."

&&&&&&&&&

Brandy wasn't pleased to see Potter back again. Demand feeding was exhausting. Minerva was at the other side of the castle and Brandy sat with him while he waited for Moody.

"You've had the baby then?" asked Harry, trying to be polite to his enemy's wife. He wasn't that interested, but thought he should make an effort at small talk.

"Yes," replied Brandy. She thought he looked a lot more tired than during his previous visit. But, if Severus didn't like him, she wasn't going to make that much of an effort to be polite.

"Its name?"

"He's a he, not an it," snapped Brandy. "His name is Peregrine Hilarius Snape."

"Hilarious?" queried Harry. "That's a funny name for a baby."

"No, Hilarius. Means cheerful."

Harry shut up. He had never before seen a less cheerful looking baby. The relief on his face was writ large when Moody arrived.

"Sorry, Potter," boomed Moody. "Got a bit waylaid on my way here." Seeing Brandy, he walked over and shook her hand vigorously. "How are you my dear? Fine I see," he said, answering himself. He bent over the cradle and asked, "Little one all right?" Tickling Peregrine under his chin, Moody was rewarded with a fine sneer as Peregrine curled his top lip. "Looks just like his father," he pronounced. "Well, boy, come on. We haven't all day. Let's go and look at the Sword and destroy it. Excuse us, m' dear."

When Harry told Moody the baby's name, Moody almost doubled up. 'Wait till Snape hears this,' he thought, wiping his ordinary eye.

&&&&&&&&

A/N: Thanks must go to sheri, for all her helpful suggestions and hard work.


	10. Chapter 10

The final battle does not go quite as people envisioned.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Chapter Ten

Snape did not concern himself with the choice of name; he had more pressing things to think about. Helga's cup needed to be placed in a cabinet in the Quidditch Ruling Body's headquarters. Aberforth was going to do it tonight, but sneaking in and out wasn't going to be that easy. Wizard guards would be a much tougher proposition than the Muggle ones at the National Portrait Gallery. Not only did they have to place it there, it had to be photographed and placed in a dummy Quidditch magazine. Not obviously, but where it would be seen by someone studying the picture. A fan. The badgers on the cup would have to be very noticeable.

Actually, it was surprisingly easy. The guards were easily distracted by Moody and Snape who had transfigured themselves into a couple of inspectors. Entering the reception area after ringing the bell for fifteen minutes, they proceeded to give the guards an impromptu test.

"Name, rank, serial number?" barked Moody.

Snape threw a bag he was carrying onto a table. It slid across the surface, knocking a bust over. One of the guards dived to save it before it hit the floor. "Well held," said the bust. "What team do you play for?"

The other guard was sweating under Moody's questions. "Sex? How many times a week? Wife? Children?" He was marking the answers off on a parchment. "What do you mean no children? Don't you know there's a war on?"

Snape leaned on a pillar and started playing with some glass objects on the mantelpiece. His victim, after carefully replacing the bust, ran up and slapped Snape's hand away. Almost in tears, the guard rearranged the ornaments back into a careful line, grabbing another one from Snape's grasp as Snape carelessly tossed it between his hands a couple of times.

Within ten minutes the pair of guards were gibbering wrecks. Snape said, "It appears we are wasting our time here. If you two promise to pull your socks up, we won't report your terrible lack of judgement in letting us in without the proper documentation. Anyone, and I mean anyone, could have walked in here and done anything." He glared at them as they gabbled promises, nodding their heads rapidly.

The magazine was mocked up and sent to Harry as a free sample for a famous reader. It produced the desired results. With a lot more difficulty than Snape's and Moody's effort the previous night, Harry, Ron and Hermione broke back in and eventually destroyed the final Horcrux. The two guards resigned their positions the next morning and set up in business together - breeding pigs. They thought it safer.

&&&&&

Unaware of all the events going on, Brandy was having a quiet walk. Minerva had taken Peregrine. She insisted Brandy get some fresh air and told her to stay out for at least an hour. Wrapped up warm against the winter chill, Brandy was pleased to be outside.

She watched a couple of people on broomsticks heading in her direction. 'Minerva never said there were going to be visitors today.' She became uneasy as they landed close to her and alarmed as they approached wearing some silly masks. One grabbed her as the other took out a Portkey.

Arriving at a glum looking manor house, she was manhandled inside. A man of sorts was sitting on a large chair at the end of a big room. Forced to kneel in front of him, she said, "It's a bit dusty here. Don't you have any House-Elves? Even if you don't, but can do magic, cleaning up should not present too much of a problem."

Voldemort hissed, "Shut up, woman." He was rather hurt by her accusations of bad housekeeping; he would have a word with Lucius in the morning. "You have been brought here because it has come to my attention that you are married to Snape. Is that so?"

"Yes," she said, not a bit intimidated by his manner. 'Poor thing,' she thought, 'to have been born with a nose like that.' The silence ensuing made her add, "Yes, my name is Mrs Snape. Is that a problem?" A wail from a female in the background was heard.

"Silence," Voldemort rasped. "Why is it that Snape has never mentioned you?"

"Well, you know how it is with you men? Never interested in the small things. Perhaps Severus thought you might not be interested." She smiled sincerely at Voldemort. "And you are…?"

Standing up to his full height, Voldemort yelled, "I am Lord Voldemort, soon to be ruler of this country. You will show me some proper respect."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dis you. You only had to say."

"Snape!" screamed Voldemort, pressing his wand into his mark. "Get your arse over here."

"You called, My Lord?" said Snape, suddenly Apparating. He saw Brandy and shivered. 'Shit!' Turning an impassive face to Voldemort, he asked, "Is anything the matter?" He noticed Lucius. 'Shit,' thought Snape. 'They finally released the other Death Eaters from Azkaban. Great.'

"This…this woman." Voldemort was turning blue. "She is your wife?"

"Ah, yes. That is correct." There was no point in lying now. "Is that a problem?"

"Only that you are soon to become a widower. Lucius, will you do the honours?" Brandy recognised Lucius from her childhood. She shivered, thinking of how her mother and aunt had died. The other Death Eaters gathered round to watch. A commotion at the entrance made everyone turn. Harry Potter was being dragged in by four Death Eaters. "Excellent, excellent. We'll deal with Potter in a minute. Lucius?"

Lucius took out his wand and advanced with a big grin on his face. "My pleasure. _Avada Kedavra_." The green light shot out of his wand and hit Brandy squarely on her chest. It bounced back to Lucius killing him instantly. She felt a weight lifted off her at his death. A couple of others drew their wands and tried. All ended up dead.

"Stop," shouted Voldemort. This was not what he expected. "Snape. What is the meaning of this?"

Snape, busy kissing Brandy, looked up. "You can't kill her by magic. I thought it was obvious."

"Very well, we'll try a different way. Grab her."

Brandy had heard enough. "Sit down and shut up. All of you," she said, addressing Voldemort and his followers. To their consternation, they did as she ordered. She turned back to Snape. "Where were we?"

Harry, seeing Snape's back exposed while he kissed Brandy again, grabbed the wand from Voldemort's grasp and incanted, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Brandy caught it just before it hit Snape between his shoulder blades. Ignoring Harry, she returned Snape's kiss, lobbing the spell over her shoulder. It accidentally hit Voldemort, killing him.

"And you dared to call me a coward," sneered Snape, staring at Harry, who had the grace to blush. "I think you had better get some help to clear up the rest of the Death Eaters."

"Oh, and that would include you. You killed Dumbledore and you're going to pay for it," screamed Harry.

"Oh, no I didn't. Potter, what you saw was not what happened. Albus is fine. You'll see." He felt almost sorry for Potter. The boy was going to learn some unpleasant facts about himself soon.

"I knew you couldn't have done it. Can we get back to Peregrine, my breasts are bursting." Brandy was feeling very uncomfortable; her chest was throbbing.

"Just a few minutes. Potter, get going. My son needs feeding and my wife needs to go."

"Harry, just do it," ordered Brandy, and once again Harry felt compelled to do as he was told and Disapparated.

"Perhaps I can help," Snape said to his wife. Her engorged chest was straining against her robes. Merlin's teeth, he felt horny. "Tell them to sit put for a while." He drew a screen around one corner and began to unbutton her robe. His mouth quickly descended on a nipple. When he had reduced both breasts sufficiently, she unbuttoned his trousers and sank to her knees. Holding her shoulders, he came screaming as Harry and the Aurors arrived. Quickly, they adjusted their clothing. Snape grabbed Brandy and they Disapparated before anyone could stop them.

The walk from the gates to Hogwarts was accomplished in record time. Brandy could hear Peregrine screaming. Grabbing him from a distraught Minerva, she settled down to feed him.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked. Her hand twitched to her wand.

"It's all right Minerva, Albus is alive. I told you Severus wasn't evil." She smiled up at her husband. Peregrine was sated, so she put him over her shoulder to burp him. After he had given a delightfully large one, she handed him to his father. "Mind his head," she said. "He looks just like you. Isn't he cute?"

Snape looked down at his son just as Peregrine curled his upper lip. "He's gorgeous." No one else would ever say their son was cute or gorgeous, but to his parents, he was.

Dumbledore arrived with Moody. "Look at my son," said Snape, pushing the bundle under Dumbledore's nose.

"Yes, he's - er – very nice," said Dumbledore, tickling him under the chin, which produced another sneer. "He looks just like you." It was the nicest thing he could think to say. Dumbledore walked up to Brandy. "Congratulations my dear, and I believe you aided Harry in killing Voldemort."

Snape snorted. "Aided him? Potter tried to kill me. Then Brandy caught his Killing Curse and chucked it at Voldemort." He carefully handed Peregrine back to his mother, who placed him in his crib. "She actually managed to kill at least half a dozen Death Eaters before Voldemort knew what was happening. Potter was useless, as expected."

"He did fetch the Aurors," piped up Brandy. "I didn't mean to kill Voldemort. I just threw the spell over my shoulder. I forgot he was there – I was kissing my husband at the time." She blushed.

Dumbledore cracked a grin. "I suppose I'll have to tell Harry everything. I'm not sure he'll like it, but, then again, he may be relieved."

"It's way past the little one's bedtime. Brandy." Minerva bustled forward, fussing over Peregrine almost as much as she had fussed over a resurrected Albus Dumbledore. "Take him to his room," she addressed Brandy. "I'm sure Slowit will let you know if he wakes."

Brandy and Minerva left the men and went down to the nursery Brandy had made in the dungeons.

"Brilliant wife you've got there," said Moody. "Does she have any sisters."

"Thanks. Sorry, her mother died when she was young. She is, isn't she? Brilliant, I meant," said Snape. 'When are these fucking old codgers going to leave us alone? I need to tell Brandy something,' he thought.

"I can see you have a lot to talk to your wife about," said Dumbledore, standing up. "Why don't you run along? We'll have the meeting with Harry tomorrow."

Snape did not wait to be asked a second time. He almost ran down to his dungeons. Finding Minerva still there, he yelled, "Merlin's beard, don't you have a room to go home to?" Pushing her out while she was still giving Brandy instructions, he sighed a breath of relief as he shut the door.

"Shh," said Brandy, a finger to her lips. "You'll wake Peregrine."

It took three nights before Peregrine came to the conclusion that the screaming emitting from next door did not concern him and he slept through it.

&&&&&

A/N: This story has only been possible with the wonderful help from by beta – sheri. Thanks. Just the Epilogue to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Explaining all the other bits.

Disclaimer: If JKR could possibly publish more often and let the rest of us Muggles have her background notes, we wouldn't have to stoop to such levels of desperate imaginations.

**LATENT MAGIC**

Epilogue

The next morning a meeting was convened. Moody brought Potter in. Dumbledore and Snape were already seated in Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate fingers, anyone?" said Dumbledore, passing a plate around.

Snape took three, Moody one and Potter declined, saying, "No, thank you. Professor Dumbledore, why did you feel the need to fake your own death?"

Dumbledore could see a sneer appearing on Snape's face, and quickly said, "My dear boy, it was completely necessary that I run things out of sight of the Ministry. They were beginning to interfere to such an extent, it was becoming evident unless we did something quickly, Voldemort would win. With Professor Snape's information, we managed to rid Voldemort of about half his army. While you were destroying the Horcruxes, Voldemort's attention was focused on you and we could pick off his followers one by one. Voldemort didn't really notice, did he Severus?"

"No, but tell him the whole truth, Albus," said Snape. "Tell him that we had lost confidence in his intelligence and believed he would never get to Voldemort."

"There's nothing wrong with my intelligence," said Potter. He was looking a mite miffed. "I managed to find all the Horcruxes. It was just unfortunate that I was captured. I'm sure I could have extracted myself by myself."

"Listen, Short Arse, you're not the brightest button in the box. Without your cronies, you were nothing. You would keep jumping to conclusions. Some were lucky guesses on your part, but we couldn't afford to have you make too many errors. We tried to help you by giving you my old book. I had written additional notes in it to aid you, but you still wouldn't learn. You always took the easy route. The Horcruxes were only found by you when we were ready for you to find them. We located them ages ago." Snape was enjoying this. He had waited years for this – finally he was getting the best of a Potter. The discomfort on Potter's face was a delight.

"But why did _I_ have to find them? Surely, if you had them, you could have destroyed them?" asked Potter.

Dumbledore leaned over and patted Potter on his knee. "The public had great expectations of you. The title, 'The Boy Who Lived', I know, hung heavily on you. The constant talk about you made you begin to believe the whole prophecy thing yourself. Even Voldemort was obsessed with you. And so we thought it provided us an opportunity – by focusing all the attention on you - it took the heat off of us. We found the Horcruxes and directed you to them, so you could destroy them. We could then pick off the Death Eaters, and all in secret. The public, Voldemort, everyone focused their attention on you. Why, you were central to our plan, Harry. The necessary ingredient, you might say."

"Do you mean I was just a distraction, a publicity stunt?" Potter looked angry.

"Yes," said Snape, chuckling. "Prophecies don't always come true. We tried to make sure yours did."

Potter questioned them further about the overheard conversations, Draco, and Dumbledore's arm, and was open mouthed at the replies. He actually felt sorry for Draco. Having been a pawn in their scheme didn't leave him with a comfortable feeling either.

"If you had bothered to be friends with Draco, it would not have been necessary to use him. He's an intelligent boy, but no one in his year in Slytherin was able to appreciate him. Miss Granger was the only other person in his year he could have had an intelligent conversation with, but you managed to scupper that ever happening," said Snape reprovingly.

"Was your wife part of your great plan then?"

"No, but it was fortunate for you she was there. We were planning a surprise party for Voldemort and you the following week. Events just caught up with us." Snape was still uncomfortable about the danger Brandy had been exposed to. "Don't complain. It was your spell that killed him, even if it was meant for me. History will say you killed him. Enjoy your moment of fame. Write a book, tour, or do anything. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Harry," said Dumbledore kindly, "you were vital to the whole plan. Without you, we would never have managed to rid the world of Voldemort. We needed the distraction of your reputation to enable us to do our work without anyone realising what we were doing. You were never in real danger whilst you stayed at school, and we did our best to protect you after you left. The Ministry need only know you killed Voldemort and Professor Snape is innocent." Then, changing topics, he asked, "Are you going to complete your N.E.W.T.s?"

"N.E.W.T.s?" asked Potter. He was incredulous that Dumbledore could ask him such a question. "I…I've never thought about it," he stuttered. "I suppose so. It'll feel strange returning to school." He saw Snape grind his teeth. "Yes, I definitely will." He threw Snape a sweet smile.

"Fine. That is all sorted now. Alastor, will you take Harry back to the Ministry and help him sort out the paperwork?" asked Dumbledore. The meeting was over.

When Moody and Potter had gone, Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, have you considered the meaning of Brandy's gift in making people do what she wants?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you bid for her? Why were her other husbands unable to consummate their marriages? Did it never occur to you that she chose you?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked stunned. It made sense, but… "She chose me? Me! Why? She could have had anyone, if you look at it that way. Why me?"

"Why don't you go and ask her yourself?" Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Fawkes sitting on his perch. He had returned last night. Dumbledore stroked his feathers as Snape left.

"Brandy. Brandy," Snape asked, as he emerged from the fireplace, "why did you make me bid for you?" He felt nervous, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

She looked up from the chair where she sat feeding Peregrine. "Does it matter?" she asked. Seeing the concern on her husband's face, she said, "I'll take Peregrine to Minerva, then we can talk." She Floo'ed out and was back in less then five minutes. "I think we should ask her to be Godmother."

She sat down as Snape paced up and down. "Please sit down, I am straining my neck looking at you." When he was seated she tried to explain. "I didn't mean to… I mean I didn't know…" She took a deep breath and started again. "I knew people did what I wanted sometimes, but I didn't know why. When I saw you at the Farwig the first night, I hoped you might bid. You looked so distinguished sitting there with a sneer on your face. I was very disappointed when you didn't."

She looked down at her hands. "I didn't want the other men who married me. They were all rough, not very nice and they smelled awful. I was so glad to see you the next evening. I wanted you to bid so much, I think that's what made you. I think I have to really want somebody to do something before I can make them."

"I was very drunk. How could you possibly want me?" He knelt at her feet and put his head in her lap.

Brandy stroked his hair. "I just did. Call it love at first sight, but I really wanted you, and I haven't changed my mind. I still love you."

Snape froze. That was what he was going to tell her last night before lust took over. He raised his head and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, too," he said softly. "I was going to tell you last night, but I forgot. I'm glad you chose me. You have made me very happy." Brandy was beginning to unbutton his shirt. He put his hand up her skirt and pulled her pants down. Brandy had unbuttoned his trousers, his member shot out, erect and huge. Without thinking he plunged into her, sending the chair toppling over backwards. Landing in a heap, he said, "I think bed might be a better idea."

They rushed over, discarding clothes as they went. Snape decided to take his time. He ran his fingers over her stretch marks. The faint silvery lines intrigued him. Brandy pulled him up by his ears and keeping a firm grip on his head, thrust her tongue down him. Snape's hand snaked its way down and, finding her wet, began to massage her.

He pulled his other hand from under her because it was going numb, and began tracing small circles over her nipples. Brandy, groaning, released a hand to massage his balls. Her ring got caught in his pubes, and they lay very still as she carefully untangled the hairs. Wincing slightly, Snape could not wait any longer. Re-inserting himself, he sighed with bliss. Raising himself on his elbows, he manoeuvred himself slightly sideways. His long slow movements brought gasps of pleasure from Brandy. She grabbed his buttocks and began kneading them, before pushing him further into her.

Snarling like an animal, she came in great big shudders. Snape, pleased at her reaction, did not linger any longer. Lying back, exhausted, he thought he had better get to grips with a few contraceptive charms.

&&&&&&&&&&

It took some time before Snape became proficient with contraceptive charms. Three more babies followed in the next three years. Clotida Beata, Albinia Lalage and Sorley Cadfael. Sex was always an adventure with Snape and Brandy. Broom cupboard meetings during term time sometimes became a necessity. Usually they would forget to put silencing charms on, and so the whole school knew what they were up to. Dumbledore had to have a quiet word with Snape before he and Brandy finally became slightly more circumspect.

Potter, Weasley and Granger, with the rest of their year, returned to complete their N.E.W.T.s. Potter just scraped through Potions. Slughorn was very disappointed – he had expected much better things from him. He proved he had actually listened to Snape in Defence Against the Dark Arts classes and received an 'O'. When Draco returned to Hogwarts, Potter made a big effort to include him.

Much to Ron Weasley's annoyance, Hermione and Draco fell in love and married shortly after leaving school. After further education, Draco returned as Potions Professor, replacing Slughorn, who was happy to retire again. Hermione took over Minerva's post in Transfiguration. Minerva retired to a cottage in Hogwarts' grounds and enjoyed babysitting the Snape's children.

Potter did become an Auror, but only because they had lowered the entry requirement due to the war. Ron joined him and continued his role as sidekick. There were not many Dark Wizards left for them to capture, so they had a quiet life, which suited them.

Finally, Dumbledore retired and set off on a world cruise. Snape became Headmaster and asked Lupin back to take over Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons again.

Peregrine eventually learnt to smile, enjoying the nickname Hilarious, and happily ran about the castle with his siblings chasing him. He took after his father in being excellent at potions. Clotida, or 'Clot' as she was known to her friends, had the same hex repellent abilities as her mother. Albinia was mad about Quidditch and became a Seeker in her first year like Potter. She became known as 'that Albanian witch'. Sorley was everyone's pet. His hair was identical to his mother's and he had inherited her ability to make people do what he wanted. As he was a very laid back child, he never abused the power. When he wasn't present, he was 'sorely' missed.

Sensible with everything apart from his wife, Snape lived a very happy life.

&&&&&&&&&

A/N: The names of Snape's children all are real names. I did not make them up. I must thank sheri for all her wonderful work she has done as my beta.


End file.
